Drop Of Blood
by BlossomingStarsAtHeaven
Summary: What if Rose met Robert Doru sooner? Will it change things? Rose now know how to heal a Strigoi, but it comes with deadly risks. And that risk may effect her life as a Dhamphir.... and well her child with Dimitri.
1. The End Of Me And A New Beginning

**A/N**:** Hello everyone! I hope you like this story that I just made.**

**If you still don't know I am _evermorerose _but I changed it for some important reasons.**

**WARNING!!: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ _BLOOD PROMISE_. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter One: The End Of Me, And A New Beginning**

I actually have no idea why I'm doing this, but Robert Doru's words soon begin to catch up with me. And I knew I had to do this

_Flashback:_

_"How can I return him to be a Dhaphir?" I asked Robert. _

_Mark looked at me concerned. He brought me here, because he knew I needed this. And well he was right._

_Now looking at Robert's green eyes, I began to remember his brother Victor Dashkov, and what horrible things he had done to me and Lissa._

_Robert smiled wary at me. I returned it with a glare. He walked towards the living room of Oksana's. _

_And that silence of his was pissing me off._

_"Look! If you can't help then just get out." I said my voice louder than necessary. _

_He looked at me again, giving me his signature smile. I looked at him again feeling very impatient. _

_Then at last, he spoke. _

_"Well it's actually easy. You just need to let him feed from you and when some of you're blood mixed with his own. You need to literally to kill him, make sure that some of his blood is in the stake, and when he is passed out, wait for a moon and stake yourself. Oh, and just make sure that his blood is still fresh. It is needed in the cycle" He said like it was the most easiest thing in the world._

_I looked at him skeptically. "Easy? You call that easy? Are you out--" He cut me off. _

_"But no you will not die. You'll probably stay in a coma for you're whole life or...when you do wake up you'll be a Strigoi."_

_End Of Flashback:_

I looked at the flowing water again. Thinking if this was right. I then looked at where Dimitri was. He was catching up with me-even with the ghosts that was trying to stop him.

Now I just have to wait until he came close, and that's when I'll do my crazy plan. I thought. I continued looking at him trying to mesmerize everything about him. Because, I _knew_ I will not see him anymore. Well if you didn't count the Heavens.

I looked at his chin, his face, his hair and his eyes- that even with the red pupils I can see that his eyes were still brow, it was just hidden. I can see his brown welcoming eyes. And when he was near enough I looked at the flowing speed of water. I was on top of a bridge which was a little dangerous. Okay, _very dangerous._

I heard his footsteps now,and I knew he was very near.

"Rose. There is still a chance. We can be together. Forever." He said. I thought his words will hit my heart but it didn't. Not anymore.

"Why do you want me?" I asked him, but addressed it to the waters because I knew his answer. I just wanted to make sure that I was doing the right thing.

"Because if we weren't. Then this world will be never be the same for us."

Now I knew. He wasn't the Dimitri I knew anymore. I need to do this for him. He wouldn't want this. I didn't answer him.

I just let go.

In a flash. He grabbed me by the arms-just like how I planned it. I swayed trying to let him go off my arms. But it was no use, I was now out of danger. But was he?

I gripped the stake at my right hand and swing it towards his chest. It was not in the heart though, but it was enough to make him pass out. I was now safely at the bridge. My stake was still on his chest. But he was already half way down the bridge. I pulled him up, he was heavy but after a few seconds he was safe.

I decided not to pull out my stake because Robert said it has to be fresh blood.

I grabbed the phone that I stole from Inna-that I was surprised that she has one. I dialed a number that I already memorized. I waited for someone to answer, Dimitri was still in my arms.

"Hello, Rose?"

"Sydney. Meet me at the river at Omsk. No questions asked. Make sure it's you." I said and closed the phone. Still holding Dimitri in my arms. Thinking if this was right.

* * *

I was holding Dimitri in my arms. The car was moving at full speed. I didn't actually know where I was going. But Sydney just told me not to worry. So I waited. Sydney was looking at me concerned and fear plastered all over her face. I just shook my head telling her that I don't want to talk.

Then just after a few minutes. We were already here. I looked around and saw that we were at a forest, and at the middle was a cabin. My heart suddenly clenched tight. Remembering the time when me and Dimitri were at the cabin.

Sydney helped me with Dimitri carrying him at the cabin. We put Dimitri at the couch. That when I had the time to check my surroundings.

The cabin was huge. There was a flat screen television at the front of the couch. There was a kitchen too, and at the corner there was the bed. It reminded me of the bed that me and Dimitri made love in.

I gave Sydney my thanks and said she could go on to what she was doing earlier before I called.

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying here. Superiors." I sighed. Damn Superiors.

Looks like someone staying for awhile.


	2. Letter's of Love And Sorrow

**A/N: First off, I want to thank you to all my reviewers. Alot of you read, but only few of you reviewed. Please give me some credit people!! I edited some incorrect words at the first chapter. It was only two though-but still. I'm sorry this is a little short. But I still hope you guys give me some of you're time.**

**Well hope you like it.**

**~Blossoming-Star- At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter Two: Letter's Of Love And Sorrow **

I walked through the woods near the cabin where Dimitri was sleeping. I needed a break from all of this, so I decided to take a little tour. The grass was wet-because it just rained a few hours ago, but at this rainy season there were different kinds of flowers: orchids, roses, tulips and daisies. The trees were so big that it covered most of the sunlight.

As I walked toward the depths of the forest, I learned that I was wrong. There was a part in the forest that _has _sunlight. It was just deep in the forest. The flowers were swaying with the air and the sun shone brightly at the middle of it, and there was a big tree at the corner. I walked towards it and sat down at the wet grass.

I looked around. It was so peaceful and quiet and I wondered if this is the place where I will spend the rest of my life in. If the answer is yes, then I can survive.

Then the sun hit my face. It was so warm and inviting. It has been a long time since I felt the sun, in Montana I can hardly see the sun. But here, I can see it, like it was only a few inches away from me.

I didn't know how long I sat there. But I knew it was more than a minute. I just sat there thinking of what was going to happen in a few hours. My heart was screaming to do what I came to do. To free him-or rather save him. While my mind was ranting the opposite_. Get of here! He's a Strigoi now. Even if you heal him the blood of being a Strigoi will be there forever. Don't you love you're life_? That was my mind was ranting.

I do. I do love my life. But my life belonged already to Dimitri.

I then looked at my watch. It read: eight-thirty in the morning-for the human. Only six hours left. I stand up and cleaned my pants. I looked at this magical place again and walked through the cabin.

Facing my most unwanted fears.

* * *

"Are you out of you're mind?" Sydney told me, looking at me like I was the most crazy human-excuse me-Dhampir in the world. Thinking about my plan again to save Dimitri, I agreed Sydney's ranting.

"You have got to be kidding me. Do you know the risk? I know you love this guy, but it isn't enough to sacrifice you're life-you're soul even!" She practically screamed at me. I was starting to wonder if she was really eighteen because she was sounding like my mother.

"I don't care what you think Sydney. This is _my _choice. I called you because...I thought you would help me. And this is what I get?" I asked her angrily. I was upset. I thought she was my friend, I thought she would help me. But it seems impossible considering her facial expressions.

"If you don't want to help. Then just please leave." I said again. She looked at me her face was still the same but her eyes seemed to tell me something. She trusted me. I was her friend now, and friends don't abandon each other. Well except for me.

She sighed and recollected her features. She looked at Dimitri lying on the couch unconscious. "What are we going to do?" She asked me. I then explained her my stupid and crazy plan.

"Then when I'm asleep, drag me back to St. Vladimir. Just leave me at the wards. Then put Dimitri on the clinic. They'll know what to do." As I said those words. I grabbed my bag and pulled out some-well a pack of letters out of my bag. I grabbed her hand and put the stack of letters in it. She looked at them confused.

"Give them at the person written at the paper. I know you'll find a way." I whispered, but she heard it though. She nodded her, not really wanting to speak.

"Don't open it." I gave her a warning. I didn't want anyone to look at the letters that I gave to my friends. It will just reveal to much of my life that no one usually knows. It revealed to much of me. She looked at the letters again, and again nodded. I was getting frustrated.

"Will you stop doing that?" I snapped at her. She looked at me, her face blank. I immediately said sorry. She just said nothing about it.

"So, were going to wait for the darkness to come that is? Then you'll do you're crazy plan right?" She said. Then it was my turn to just nod my head.

She walked towards the door, opened it slightly and looked at me again. After a few a seconds she turned and left me at the cold and quiet room.

I walked towards Dimitri. My stake still in his heart. Another tear escaped from my eyes. I grabbed his cold hands.

"I love you Dimitri. I love you so much." I whispered to him. I needed to say this, because if I didn't, then I'll probably regret my whole life being in a comatose state or being a Strigoi. It didn't matter to me. I just wanted to let it out.


	3. Farewell To Me

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I decided that_ Sunset _will no longer be a one-shot. It will be a series of one-shots. So watch out for that! **

**And, watch out for another story, the title explains it all: _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story. _I know! It's so good! This will be a tougher challenge for me as a writer here in FanFiction because as you Vampire Academy fans know that our precious Dimka is no longer him. So this will be really hard, and I will try to live up to you're expectations.**

**Hope you like this one.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop of Blood_**

**Chapter Three: Farewell To Me**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sydney asked me for the millionth time this minute.

"Yes. No will you stop talking and get out."

"Then I'll come back after fifteen minutes, right?" Sydney asked me heading towards the door, I nodded my head, and walked towards the bed. Where Dimitri was transferred just an hour ago. I sat down at the corner of the bed, touching Dimitri's silky hair. I touched the stake, feeling it's coldness.

It was time. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even think. I just moved.

The stake was out of his heart. It was now in my heart.

It hurts. Oh, it hurts. I felt the life slipping out of my body. And it was fast. I tried hard to hold Dimitri and I succeeded, I grabbed his face and kissed him in the lips. It was warm now, and I knew that his life that was stolen was being brought back from the dead again. I didn't actually know what was happening through our bodies. But I didn't want to think about that know. He was alive now. The color on his cheeks were back and so was his tanned skin.

I was happy now. Even at the last breath that I took, I felt myself smile. Then I dropped dead at his arms. His warm arms.

_Farewell to me. _I thought. Dying at an early age, was out of my list. But hey, at least I died in his lively arms. In my Dimitri's arms.

* * *

I didn't know where I was. The place felt cold and lonely. I felt it, but I couldn't see it. It was like I was in a very dark room. Nothing to see and nothing to hear. Then my senses begin to be awake. My eyes fluttered open.

Like I said, it was cold and dead, but it was not dark. Not dark at all. I was in a meadow, the trees were tall, there were flowers in every kind. The grasses were soft and wet. Like I was on the forest.

The forest. Dimitri. Everything came back to me in a flash, and I realized that maybe I was in Heaven. But I began to doubt it. If this was Heaven then why was it cold and dark? Some of my teachers in Religion said that Heaven was a happy place. That you could finally rest in peace after all you had done in you're life.

"If this wasn't Heaven, then where am I?"

"You're in you're soul Rose." A voice said, that was so familiar.

I actually didn't know that I spoke my thoughts aloud. But I couldn't care. He was standing there. Happily and Lively. Mason. I didn't know what to think. I didn't even know how to feel.

He seemed more alive than last that I saw him. He was still pale though.

"Mason!" I shrieked. I ran towards him and hugged him. But when my fingertips brushed his skin. It was cold, so cold. Even more cold than the Strigoi's. I stepped back quickly. He returned it with his cocky smirk, that I love so much.

I was so glad to see him. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to overcome the after shock of his skin that was so cold.

"I'm here. Because I'm here." Was his simple answer. I looked at him skeptically. I was confused, and I didn't like being confused.

"Can you please answer the question." I said. My self control slipping away. I didn't know why I was this angry or even upset, but I didn't care.

"Like I said: I'm here. Because I'm here."

"Ugh! What are you going to do then? Bake me some brownies, because I'm hungry?" I asked him angrily. Actually I _was _hungry, and I was craving for brownies with icings on top of it. Umm. Delicious!

"Well, if you want me to." He told me. Then _magically,_ a box of hot and warm brownies were at his side. I stared, wide in shock.

He sighed, and walked back and forth.

"Where was I before you spoke?" He asked himself rather than me. Then his head jerked up and he clapped his hands.

"Ah. Right, you're in you're soul Rose. When you killed _yourself _you're Shadow Kiss powers brought you here. In you're soul." He said while walking again and playing in a nearby pond. I opened my mouth to respond in a cocky manner. But he was faster.

"Dimitri is alive now. But you're _technically_ not. You're trapped. You need to know first on how to become a Shadow Guardian." He said while playing with the waters.

_What in the world did he just said? _My inner voice asked my throbbing head. And did he just said my Shadow Kiss powers brought me here? Powers are _it, _It was not a _she_ or a _he. _

"You're powers are alive Rose. They control you're actions. Know every move you make. And even every single thought." He said. It was like he was reading me mind. Well, wasn't he?

"Actually, I can." He said. Now I was totally confused. My head was throbbing more hardly now. Because first, he was giving me questions that I already know. And second, I was hungry. And the smell of the brownies were filling my nostrils.

He laughed. And then again, by magic. There was now a chair and a table, just right next to the brownies. He pointed at it. "Go eat. I'll tell you everything when you're ready." I didn't reply. I just sat at the chair and began eating.

Uhm...It was delicious. I looked at the pond again, and realized that Mason was gone. I turned to look at my surroundings, trying to find Mason.

It was an endless meadow. It was still cold and lonely, and I was starting to wonder if this was really my soul.

Because this coldness and loneliness, were always present in my life. Back when I was alive.


	4. Shadow Guardian? Crazy! Anna! Craziest!

**A****/N: Three reviews for the third chapter?! Awesome!! I can't think of anything to say more than that. Thank you, for you're support to this story. I will not fail you down.**

**Oh, and can you give me some feedback about on my format, writing, and how to improve it. It will really make my day! Please? Come on, please? *puppy dog eyes***

**This story is a little short. Sorry!**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter Four: Shadow Guardian? Crazy! Anna Vladimir? Craziest!**

I slouched back onto my seat. The tray that was full of brownies was now only filled with little crumbs. The brownies were so yummy, that I got lost and ate everything. My stomach didn't scream for more food, but now I was having a hard time to stand up.

Mason disappeared when I was eating he said that he had 'things to do'. How could a ghost still do something? I asked myself mentally.

I was walking near the pond that Mason was before. I looked around me. This place was so beautiful-and at the same time, so lonely and upset.

The grasses and the flowers were a never ending. I can see them every where. The trees were about ten feet tall-some even twenty. But some part of it was pitched black. There were butterflies that was colored black and white. And the sun-the sun was dim. It was so quiet. Like I was the only person here-which I am.

I stand up and walked around. The grasses were soft against my skin. I didn't recognize my clothing until now. I was wearing a pretty purple mini dress with matching flats. I knelt down and grabbed some tulips. They were deep red-which was weird. Since tulips were just pink and yellow. I smelled it.

It smelled like something that I didn't know. The smell was strong and sweet. It was so intoxicating.

"Rose! There you are. I want you to meet a friend of mine." I looked around and saw Mason. I raised my eyebrow-telling him if he was crazy. A friend? He's dead already, right? He smirked at me and pointed at my back.

"Look Mason. Don't play crazy with me. I'm not--"

"Hello, I am Anna Vladimir."

_Anna Vladimir_. That name was so familiar. Then a bulb light in my head. Pictures...books. Me and Lissa were reading those books. About Anna-the Shadow Kissed. One of the books that we read that Anna's last name was Vladimir. He was married to to the spirit user-Vladimir.

I gasped. I turned around and saw her. Anna Vladimir.

She smiled at me. Anna was pretty good looking. She was in her mid-thirties. Her hair was brown-with no white hair, which I was a little surprised. She was about my height, she has light brown eyes and a pretty good figure.

I didn't know what to say. Was she alive? Or dead? Was this the Shadow Kissed person that me and Lissa were pretty alike? I didn't know.

"Hello. Shadow Guardian, Rosemarie." Anna said.

Shadow Guardian? Crazy!

Anna Vladimir? Craziest!


	5. Forbidden Love

**A/N: WOW! I was surprised by the reviews that I got _in The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story_. It was just wow! Usually, I just got two reviews at the first chapter. So it was pretty shocking, and when I say shock, I mean it! So..? **

**This is in Alberta's POV, just to let you know. I won't focus now much on Rose because it will just reveal to much!! **

**So yeah, let's get on to the story.**

**~Blossoming-Star-In Heaven**

**

* * *

**

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Five: Forbidden Love**

It was almost midnight-vampire time, when I got a letter that was addressed in Russia. I eyed it suspiciously wondering who could give me such a letter.

I walked through my office holding the letter. I grabbed a letter opener on my desk and began to open it swiftly but gently. The writing was clean. And I immediately know the handwriting.

"Rose.."

_Alberta,_

_First off I want to say sorry for the things I had done. I know I shouldn't have dropped out. But I needed to. I know you're a good friend of Dimitri, that's why I chose you to do this. This is a very important letter so read carefully._

I sat down on the leather chair. Reading each word carefully.

_First, please make sure that you don't have guardians around need to go out to the wards. Find Dimitri and me. Don't worry he's not Strigoi. Not anymore. Get Dimitri and me to the clinic. If Dimitri wakes up, he won't remember anything except the rescue mission, I need you to lie Alberta. Tell him that I dropped out because I wanted to become a blood whore. Anything, just please don't tell him that he became what he feared to be. Dimitri turned Strigoi Alberta, but he won't remember that anymore. Don't ask why, just do it. _

_And as for me..well I don't know if I'll wake up anymore, and if I did wake up. Kill me. I'm not going to be Rosemarie Hathaway anymore. I'll be something bad, very bad. Please Guardian Petrov. I'm begging you, keep me somewhere out of the people. And keep me out of Dimitri. I don't want him to cry over me. I chose this. _

_And Alberta, plaese tell him that I love him no matter what. I decided this because....well I can't kill him. But I can kill myself, just to save him._

_~Rose_

The letter slipped out of my hand. I was immediately out of my seat. I grabbed my stake-just to be sure, and went outside. It was summer and the flowers were starting to bloom. The snow melted and the grasses were shown.

I walked swiftly and diligently. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest.

I stepped outside the wards, feeling exposed. I searched the woods, but found nothing. And when I was in the depth of it.

I found _them. _Dimitri and Rose

I gasped. Rose was lying her head in Dimitri's thighs while Dimitri was lying on the log of a tree. I quickly went to them.

I riskily checked Dimitri making sure that he's safe- and not Strigoi. He was warm and the tanned skin was there, and last I checked his teeth. I was breathing loudly, scared that this might be an ambush-guardians got scared too you know.

But when I felt that his teeth has no fangs in it. The loud beating in my heart began to slow down. Just a little bit. I looked at Rose. Her face was covered because of her hair. The hair that Dimitri loved so much.

I checked her next. Her face was pale and dead, but her skin-her pale skin told otherwise. It was warm-like Dimitri's. Her heartbeat was there, and her pulse too. But she looked so...dead. There was no life in her features. Just..blank.

I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Stan's number. I'll have to explain to him this later. But now, Dimitri and only Rose matter.

* * *

I paced around the waiting area, waiting impatiently for Dr. Olendzki. Stan looked at me concerned but I paid no attention to it. I needed to hear about what happened to Rose and Dimitri.

"Calm down Alberta. They'll be fine." Stan told me smoothingly. I looked at him with an annoyed expression.

"Fine? They won't be fine Stan! Rose was bleeding when I saw her! An Dimitri was unconscious. You call that fine?!" I asked him enraged. He was shocked, and so was I. I've never lost my temper. Never.

Suddenly the door at the emergency room began to make a noise. I turned and looked at Dr. Olendzki sad eyes. I walked towards her.

"What happened? Are they alright?" I asked her. She looked at me and sighed. She walked towards a chair and sat down.

"Dimitri is fine. He'll wake up soon. He just need some rest. But for Rose.." She left that sentence hanging. And I was almost scared that Rose was right.

_And as for me..well I don't know if I'll wake up anymore. _

The words struck me hard. I needed to lie for Rose. A lie that will make Dimitri better.

I_ need you to lie Alberta._

Rose's words was on my head, again and again.

I heard Dr. Olendzki breathed, and I focus myself on her.

"She's in a coma."

Just then the door to the clinic opened. To reveal Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera.


	6. The Verdict

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**A/N: Okay, I was a bit surprised by the reviews that I got in _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story_, there were only TWO reviews! C'mon guys, at the first chapter I got a whooping six reviews and now two? I'm not angry, I'm just upset. Okay, enough!!**

**I want to thank you to Lianne-my BFFF for being here, and for giving me chocolates imported from Australia, that melted in my gums. YUM!! **

**I also want to thank you to my readers and reviewers. You guys ROCK!! **

**I'm starting a new story after this "story" then the next one will come up after I'm done. Yes, you heard me, this isn't just a "one story" this will be a complete series. Probably only up to two, but that could change!!** **The story has to do with this "series". **

**I already have a title, but I still can't tell you.**

**Okay, this is the last, do you want me to do a banner for this story. I mean like a computer art or like a what I said-a banner. You get the point.**

**Okay this is the last. Just not to get confused, this POV is _still _unknown. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Six: The Verdict **

If life could go worse. I swear to anyone that's listening, that I would absolutely murder myself. But, too bad. I can't. Because my body was already making signs.

I was walking towards the Library when I felt a sudden stab at my heart. The oxygen was taken away from instantly.

And now, here I am barely breathing in a hall that was empty. The tunnel was cold-and my eyes couldn't believe that I was sweating.

"Good, gracious Lord!" I said to myself. I tried to stand up, but my legs were like jelly-that I need to grab a porch that was on the wall for support.

I didn't know what was happening to me. The second I was fine and when the other second ticks I was _not _fine.

I looked at the sight before me. Wondering how could I get there with my legs not working well.

The tunnel was dark-only the fire torches was seen. Other than that it was completely dark. The walls were made of ceramic stone. Their were puddles of water in the ground, and it was completely silent. Well, except for me though.

I groaned in frustration, after failing to walk just one step. _What was wrong with me? _I asked myself. Then a bolt of bliss erupted in my body, then it was gone again. I tried to stand up again and this time it worked-without any support. I stretched my legs and began walking limply.

"Great!"

I stepped on a puddle. Will my life be still worse? I cursed some words in ancient Russian, and began to walk the quiet hallway.

I was in St. Vladimir's. Well in the _depths _of St. Vladimir's. Their were tunnels underground the school, that nobody in the world knows. Some might be thinking why I'm here, in a tunnel that is absolutely empty.

Well, it started when I was sixteen.

Me and my little sister, were normal Dhampirs, trying to protect our guards. I was at Lexamon-a school Dhampir school in San Fransisco, while my little sister was here-in St. Vladimir. We were pretty badasses when we were at school.

I actually killed a lot of Strigoi when I was sixteen our school was ambushed that time. I saved lot of lives, but mine was taken. I became Strigoi-but not you're typical Strigoi.

I saw the faces of my friends-mourning and crying over me. It hurt me, oh it hurt me. But it was nothing compared to seeing my little sister crumpled to the ground and cursing all the guardians that didn't save me. That tore me apart.

Me and my little sister were different. We were born as Shadow Kissed-a powerful gift that was given to us by the afterlife. So, I actually didn't turned Strigoi. But I was part of them now.

My tanned skin turned to pale white, my hazel eyes turned to crimson red. But I didn't have fangs. One of the powers being Shadow Kissed is that you're immune to being a full fledged Strigoi. You won't be evil and twisted.

So, I began to follow my little sister everywhere she goes. I was just there hiding. Until I found that there was a tunnel-a tunnel inside St. Vladimirs. It wasn't actually obvious, but to those who's smart enough will figure that there is a secret tunnel here. I mean, the grounds have grasses, yes but they were only up to ten feet, and the grounds of the school barely has a damage. The tunnel was the heart of this Academy. And this tunnel is where the Law of the Seven are located.

The Law of The Seven represents the earlier form of Dhampirs and Strigoi. Only two was considered a legend but the others were completely forgotten.

I shook my head, trying to erase the memory.

They were pretty old. But still fresh here. In my heart. This memory happened about six hundred thirty years ago.

So probably my age is now six hundred and thirty six years old.

I turned left and opened the door, it gave a little noise, but who could listen? I was alone.

I walked inside my room. It was a little warmer here.

The room was a little small. The walls were painted in light brown. On the side there was a bed, a desk was next to it. It was a picture-of my sister. She reincarnated. Just like the cycle of nature. Too bad. I'm not a daughter of mother's nature any more. I went to my closet and grabbed a purple sweater and a white silky pajama.

I changed quickly. Stepping out of my black tank top, leather jacket and jeans.

I sat on my bed and grabbed the picture.

I smiled. I secretly took it. There she was talking to Lissa-Vasilisa Dragomir her future guard. She was still perfect and stunningly beautiful. Her dark hair was down, she wore her favorite clothes. A printed shirt, some dark jeans and a black boots. She smiled happily, her brown eyes sparkling.

I put the picture down.

"I love you Rose."


	7. A Very Important Author's Note

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT. PROBABLY THE MOST IMPORTANT A/N OF YOU'RE LIFE!!**

**Okay, first, whoever is reading this. I give you my gratitude. **

**I was _so _disapointed, when I only got one review for this is story. First it was the _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story_, then this?! C'mon guys!! I thank you to xpskl for reviewing every story/chapter that I made. Thank you. **

**So, I decided to update this story when I get about six or even seven reviews. But I will not delete it. Remember this: I will not delete this. About _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story _well that's another story. I will continue it. Whether, I got no reviews or a lot of reviews. **

**Okay, this is my projects, just to let you know:**

**I will first finish_ Drop Of Blood, _after that I will make another story that is conected in _Drop Of Blood _so stay tuned! Since, I can't handle it any longer. I'll tell you the title: _Forever and Always, _I know it's cheesy! But hey, the title will explain it all. **

**Then after that, depending on the reviews that I get, I will make another story that is the sequel for _Drop Of Blood. _**

**And for, _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story _it's probably only up to twenty or thirty chapters. And no SEQUEL. **

**I really do hope that I will get enough reviews. And thank you for my dearest readers.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**


	8. What Happened?

**A/N: See, was it not easy to give me six reviews? I told you it was easy! **

**Oh, and if you're going to ask about the baby. DO NOT WORRY SHE/HE WILL BE INTRODUCED AFTER THREE MORE CHAPTERS! Got any names? REVIEW THEM!! Just no theories or spoilers, please! **

**I was thinking about Liliana Margaret Belikov, "Lilly" for the nickname.**

**And, Hedeon Ivan Belikov, "Den" for the nickname. What do you think? REVIEW THEM!!**

**This is Dimitri's POV. Just to let you know.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter Seven: What Happened?**

I was surprised that I was in the clinic-usually Rose was always here. Not me.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at the door to see Alberta, looking uncomfortable. I tried to at least stand up, but I failed. I looked at her in frustration. She went to me, and grabbed my left hand.

"Don't push yourself." She told me concerned.

"Yeah, Guardian Belikov. Don't push yourself."

I looked at the door again, and saw Princess Dragomir and Christian Ozera. I smiled at them, but they returned it with an uncomfortable smile. I asked a question that first came up in my mind.

"How's Rose?" I asked them. The Princess and Christian looked at Alberta. I also looked at her confused. I wanted to know where Rose is. I _needed _to know where she is.

"She dropped out Dimitri." Alberta told me in a little voice.

"What? What do you mean she dropped out? She's only seventeen!" I bombarded her with questions. It was impossible that Rose dropped out. Where will she go then? What about Lissa? I was practically shaking in my bed.

"You've been out for a two months. She already was eighteen when she dropped out."

"Where will she go then?!" I was practically screaming at the head of the guardians. But I couldn't care. What happened when I was out? Why in the world did she dropped out?

"We don't know that. Please, calm down Dimitri." She told me softly.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! I didn't even know what happened!"

I didn't recognize that the Princess and Christian Ozera was looking at me sadly. But I don't need there caring for me. I needed to know what happened when I was gone.

"If you calm down, then we'll tell you." The Princess told me.

So, I began calming down. Well at least I tried to. I was still shaking, but other than that. I was doing fine.

They all sighed at the same time. Lissa grabbed a chair and sat next to me. I looked at her. I didn't know what she was seeing, but probably it was near on killing someone. I needed to know what happened.

"Do you remember the caves?" She asked me carefully.

When she said it. The horrible memory of the rescue cam back to me in a flash.

I nodded. Unable to speak.

"Do you remember a Strigoi biting you?" Alberta asked the second question. I looked at her dark eyes.

I did remember it. The Strigoi holding me in place and biting my neck.

"So, I believe you remember it."

"Then why am I here?" I asked them.

They were all silent. No one dared to speak. Until Lissa came in.

"You were saved by Rose. She was not harmed, but she had some major bruises. She left you at the clinic to heal. You were awfully hurt. You needed a blood transfusion. Rose gave you some of her blood." She told me quietly, she stared at me her jade eyes piercing right into my soul.

I didn't know what to say. I only saw images Rose saving me when that Strigoi bit me. Her jade eyes told me that she was telling the truth. Oh, there was sadness and grief in her eyes. But there was more. I couldn't actually pin-point what it was. But it didn't matter. Her eyes told me that she was sorry for me, that I was in this state. She was telling me to calm down, and hear her next words.

And I did. I calmed down, rather shortly. Lissa squeezed my hand before continuing. "The week passed by, and she was actually in an unnatural state. I tried to talk to her, or asked what happened. But she never answered. And on her eighteenth birthday she just dropped out. I didn't know the reason, but she just told me it was for the best."

Her eyes were so innocent and caring, and I just nodded not knowing what to say. She stand up, and went next to Christian.

"Get some rest, Guardian Belikov." Christian told me. Then both of them began to leave the room.

Alberta looked at where the Princess and Christian departed. With a shook of her head, she returned her attention on me.

"They're right. Get some rest"

She walked quickly leaving me in the bed alone. I groaned, twitching my body to the side.

Princess Lissa's words echoed me.

_And on her eighteenth birthday she just dropped out._

_Dropped out._

My eyelids started to close.

I almost believed Lissa's words.

_Almost._

I was swallowed by the darkness. Wondering what really happened.


	9. The Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I found that _Change of Scenery _is already done. The author might not know me. But I am a huge supporter for that story, I just don't review much. LOL! **

**Thank You for the reviews! I wonder, if I'll ever reach a hundred or probably a thousand reviews, that will be just AWESOME! **

**I wanted to focus on Rose know. In this chapter, a lot will be revealed....and more characters to add the plot line!! **

**Okay, okay. I'll give you some sneak peek: (READ CAREFULLY!!)**

**There will be werewolves in this story!! (WOOHOO!). They are in the good side and....the bad. Remember the Law Of The Seven? Check the hidden POV chapter for references. They will play a big part in _Drop Of Blood. _**

**And two lasts sneak peeks: Rose _will _turn evil. And last, Rose child is the only thing/person that can revive Rose. **

**I'll stop there. HAHA! Guess what's going to happen next. You will, won't you?**

**This is Rose's POV. If no one was reading in the Author's Note. LOL!! (I love to say-or rather write that).**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Eight: The Secrets Revealed**

Was I crazy? Or was this all real? Because right now. I wasn't quite sure.

"What?" I asked her.

"You are a Shadow Guardian." She looked at Mason. "Isn't she." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

I looked at her more carefully. She looked _so much _like me. Only a little older. Her skin tanned, her body structure not like anyone. And her hair. Her hair glittered in the dim sunlight.

"Yes. She is." Mason replied, and grabbed my shoulder. I shook it vigorously. I looked at her. Anna Vladimir.

"Look Anna, I don't know if this is real or not. But could you please tell me what in the world is going. I'm pissed by you're lack of talking." I told her in my Rose Hathaway style.

My head was throbbing so loudly. I could barely breath. I gripped my stomach. I was losing my balance. Mason took a hold of my arm to steady me.

Anna sighed, and sat down in the grass. Mason did the same. Since he was still holding my arm. I had no choice but to comply.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" I asked. Referring to both of them. Crazy people.

"First, you need to calm yourself down. You're head is throbbing pretty loudly." Anna told me softly.

I didn't want to ask a cocky question, or even reply. I just did what she said. I tried to relax. I breathed in and out. Anna looked at me in the whole process. It was actually helping me..a lot.

I looked at her, nodding my head. She smiled and grabbed my hands. Her skin was soft like a baby, and it was so soft. But not like Mason. Hers was warm.

"Rose, you need to know that you're in you're soul. In the depths of it. You're shadow Kiss powers brought you here. After you killed yourself with that stake." She paused. Looking at me carefully. Probably checking on how was I coping. I didn't reply-I had so many thoughts running in m head. She took that as a sign to move on.

"As you know. You're dead. But outside. In the world, you're physical body is fighting to regain control of you're soul. You're soul was misplaced Rose. When you staked yourself. You were giving Guardian Belikov, you're whole soul. But the powers of the Shadow Kiss will not allow it. So, he just brought Dimitri back. When the powers-Shadow Kiss powers, revived Dimitri. It lost track of you're soul. The powers were like a cage, keeping in you the space." She breathed before continuing.

"You _still _can't go back Rose. You need to be a fully fledged Shadow Guardian. You need to know a lot of things. You need to _know _how to use you're powers." She smiled at me, before adding. "Wisely."

I looked at her in awe. They weren't still sinking in. But when I did. I started to ask rambling questions. Like how could I go back. How could I control my powers. And, what was my power. The two questions she just answered "You'll learn it in time."

While, the last one. She answered it by standing up. Mason and I did too. She closed her eyes. After about three seconds. I saw colors surrounding her, she held her hand to the air. And then next thing that I knew. Her both hands-I mean, her whole body, was in a black mist. Her body became bright. But the black mist made it look gray, rather than white. She held one hand to the sky, and released her power.

Then some part of the mist went up. Up to the sky. A rumbling sound was heard. Then it stopped. I waited for about three seconds.

Nothing.

I laughed.

She smiled mysteriously. That's when the ground started to shake. I hold on to Mason. Trying not to balance my again. Then out of nowhere.

A big-insanely big white eagle came into sight. It looked powerful. The eagle flied towards us. Making a stop right in front of Anna. The insanely big eagle was more taller than Anna-probably all of us. The eagles wings began to flap. Just then, I realized that Anna was holding the eagle. The eagle bowed his or her head, and Anna begin to climb up.

"This is Reneta. My power is in her wings." She told me. The eagle began to chirp, and then in one fluid motion, it flew. The wings were pure in the dim light. I stared at the eagle in amazement.

"Wanna try it?"


	10. Mirrors Shattered

**A/N: ****I will postpone _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story. _Do not worry, I won't kill the story. I'm just having a writer's block. Sorry!! I also realized that only two reviewed! But, it didn't make depressed. Don't worry. **

**A reviewer told me that Headon was not a good boy name. So, how about this one: Leomark Alek Belikov. Cool or Not?**

**Oh, and remember the hidden POV, well _she _will be introduced right now. To those who knew that the hidden POV is a _she. _CONGRATULATIONS!! **

**Sorry that I left the last chapter cheesy-as I call it. It's just that I'm not quite used to write long chapters, only up a thousand. But right now. I'm gonna try!! **

**REVIEWS are_sooo_ welcome!! Oh, and watch out for the baby. Tell me in you're reviews if you want it a boy or a girl. And no. No twins!! **

**P. S.- If you saw the cover of _Spirit Bound _and wondering who is the guy in the cover. Then check out my Blogspot! I seriously have evidences and go check on my banners!! **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

**

* * *

**

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Nine: Mirrors Shattered**

I looked at Mason in awe.

"Try it?" I asked unsure if I heard it right.

"Yes. Do you wanna try it?" He asked me excitedly.

I scoffed.

"How? Are you gonna make a huge eagle too?" I asked him staring him at the eye.

"Nope. You'll do it."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets. Reneta-the insanely big white eagle- flew past me. Things weren't going as planned. I thought I'll be dead, free from everything. But I was completely wrong. I realized that I had so much to do. And besides, my life is already crazy, so why not make it to the fullest? I thought.

Suddenly, the eagle was on it's feet and Anna landed on her feet. She fixed her clothes, and turned her attention to me.

"Vladimir last name was Adelaar. In English: eagle. No one knew Vladimir's last name-even in the books that you read. His whole files aren't there. I carried Vladimir's as my last name because that what's Shadow Guardians do. The Spirit users keep their last names hidden, because it might affect nature." She tapped Reneta and spoke again. "The Adelaar family is a powerful royal line up to now. Only few of them inherit the power Spirit. But if some of they do. They will need to have a Shadow Guardian-if they do not have one. Then the Shadow Guardians will inherit the first name, and make them their last name. It will confuse the Moroi society, leaving the untold behind. And moving on to a next one." She told me. She didn't even stopped for a breath.

I was not surpirsed. I was actually taking it in pretty quickly. Which I was surprised.

"Don't be surprised. You're inner voice is making the decisions for you." Mason told me. I looked at him, shaking my head. Reading my mind again. I clasped my hands together, and looked at Renata, then Anna next.

"Okay. Teach me."

Then it began. Anna taught me how she called her Shadow Kiss powers. When she said it. It seems like it was easy. But for real, it wasn't.

She told me to concentrate, and feel the heat in the depths of you're body. It was just like meditating. But this was harder. After many tries, I now could feel it. Deep inside, it was there. It was like a volcano erupting, fire erupted from my body, and then I was gone.

I looked at Anna, she took my hand.

"Grab it, Rose. Do not be the prey be the predator. Isn't that Rose Hathaway style?" She asked me in a tone that I never heard in her before. In her age, she could just be a mother. I sighed, and turned my head to look at the hills. My mother, I hope she got my letter. After three seconds of looking the empty hills, I gazed back at Mason and Anna, and breathed again. Trying to concentrate. It took me a while to do it, but thank God I did. The erupting feeling was there, _it was so hot._

"_Be the predator, not the prey..._" Anna's voice seemed so distant and at the same time so close. I gripped my hands tighter. Concentrate. Feel it in you're hands. Be in control. Those words took me to victory. I felt it inside me, I could access it,_ it was so close_. I opened my eyes, and looked at Anna smiling so widely. She returned it.

"Now summon it. Call it. Be the master. Guide you're power..."

The wind blew. I shivered. I closed my eyes, it just took me a second to do it. I gasped. I was staring at a_ dragon. _Dragomirs. The King Of The Beasts. The dragons eyes were emerald. He was huge and long. His skin red and there was black horns on top of his head. He flied around me. I looked back at me, in the side. Nothing, and when I looked at the front again. There the dragon was. I stepped back a little.

"Why have you come here?" I realized that this insanely big dragon was a guy. His voice low and husky.

"_Be the master..._" Anna voice echoed.

I stood my ground. And answered in such a leader-way.

"Because I am you're master."

The guy dragon laughed, and flied again. He was now at my back. I didn't look at him. I just stood there.

"Master. The Dragomirs have no masters. They _are _the masters. "

"You'll be surprised, what I can do." I threatened him.

I suddenly felt so powerful and on control. It was some sort of Shadow Kiss instinct. I grabbed the power in my hands, and bought up to the dragon. He gasped, he flew around me in a pretty fast speed. All the way, the shadow (as I call my 'new power') followed him. I clasped my hands together. Then the dragon began to groan, he was dropped in the ground with a loud thud. I ran towards him, suddenly he changed into something more convenient. He turned into a big dog, he's skin was read and was still plated, but he looked like a six foot dog. I touched his head, and felt that he was hot.

He looked at me his jade eyes softer.

"Master..."

I was now back in my soul-as these crazy people call it. I looked at Anna, wide-eyed. She walked back and fourth to me, examining me.

"So, I believe you spoke to Vilento." She said while studying me like an experiment.

"Vilento? Is that the dragon's name?" I asked her feeling a little different than before. She nodded her head, she grabbed my shoulders.

"It's time."

I raised my eyebrow telling her that I had no idea what in the world is she talking about. She turned her head to Mason, he bowed his head and walked towards the left.

Anna grabbed my hand and let me walked with her.

We walked for a few miles. They were all the same. The trees, the flowers and the fields. All the same. Well not anymore. We stopped in a big gate-almost like the academy's. But it had a scarier and more powerful in it. Mason took out a key and opened the gate. I looked behind the iron gates, there were so many trees in there. They almost looked like a forest. But I had a feeling deep inside that this wasn't just a normal forest.

Mason opened the gates. He held his left hand motioning us forward.

Anna took me with her. The place was like a kingdom. When me and Anna stepped on the ground. The trees that I sw earlier began to wither, and formed a road towards a big palace.

Anna walked me towards the depths, she didn't even bother to tell me what the palace was. The forests were lush. Their were butterflies, rabbits and wild horses. Their were big apple trees, on the branches their was some owls and eagles. She lead me to the most deepest part pf the forest. I looked at my back and that's when I knew that Mason was not here.

"Wait, Mason isn't here."

"He can't step in this place."

Can't step in this place? What in the world is she talking about?

"There it is!" Anna began to run. I looked at where she was heading and saw a meadow with a pond.

"Come on Rose!" Anna told me excitedly.

I walked towards her. She was leaning in the water. Her body began was covered in mist again, and I knew that she was using her power. She focused in the water. I looked at her carefully. When she didn't move for a minute. I began to worry, I gripped her shoulders.

"Anna?"

No answer. That's when I realize that the water in the pond was starting to form in some place. Like a magic mirror.

The picture was starting to getb clearer. That's when I saw a Strigoi. _A girl Strigoi. _She looked innocent for a Strigoi. I moved my body a little bit, and tried to regain myself. She had brown hair like mine, her eyes showed that she had gold eyes when she was Moroi or Dhamphir. She was lying on a small bed. Crying. When sobs started to from, just the slightest of her mouth opened. And I saw that she had no fangs. I looked at Anna, trying to find answers.

"That's Evangeline. Evangeline Mazura. You're very own sister..."


	11. Surprises

**A/N:I got a lot of reviews telling me that they like the dragon idea, and the powers. Thanks for reviewing them!! I had fourty two reviews which I am so thankful of. **

**Here is where the baby will be known and introduced and also Evangeline!! How cool is that?! Too freaking cool!! **

**This is again in Rose POV, but after this one, I'll probably stop on her POV awhile. To make you a little in suspense.**

**Give me some reviews, just like what you did when you reviewed on my Author's Note. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Ten: Surprises**

"Uhm...who?" I asked Anna. Because surely I must be hearing the wrong thing.

"Evangeline is you're sister Rose." She told me in such a little voice.

My breathing began to be ragged. Sister? What was she talking about? Did my mom did another round to Abe? I lived in a crazy world, but I never thought that I will have a sister. Never.

Anna began to rub my back, soothing me.

"No. Janine and Abe did not conceive Eva. She was a Strigoi long before." She told me while rubbing my back. Eva? She had a nickname now? I regained some of my shock and asked.

"Then if she's not concieve by mother and father. Then she isn't--" She cut me off.

"You were reincarnated. She was turned Strigoi, at the Middle Ages. You're name was Kayli Sendiphila at that time. And she was you're sister. Up to know, the blood that she has, also runs in yours."

I could accept that I'm dead. That I'm in my soul. I could accept that I'm talking with crazy persons. But not this. I couldn't accept this without really knowing who she is, and what she is.

"Master, is that you?" Evangeline said. I was surprised that her voice was soft. Not even a speck of darkness was heard in her voice. But it didn't matter. She was a Strigoi that mattered.

"Who is she?!" I asked Anna, shouting furiously.

Evangel-whatever was her name. Was looking back and forth. Repeating her words. Anna hold me down, and began to steady me, beause I was shaking very hard. I tried to at least calm down, but it was not working.

"Evangeline turned Strigoi at a battle in San Fransisco. She was sixteen at that time. She was also a Shadow Kissed-but born not made. Having that kind of power will mean that she will not turn fully into a Strigoi." She breathed. "Now calm down, Rose."

It wasn't enough for me to calm down. And Anna saw that too. So, she sighed and next thing that I knew. I was facing her. Evangeline Mazura-I finally got it right.

We both gasped, at the same time. I was frozen. I was like facing a mirror. She looked _exactly _like me. Her eyes, and her pale skin made it look different. But if she wasn't a Strigoi, it was like facing myself in a different person, but the same looks.

She-Evangeline-took a step towards me. Like I said: I was frozen. So, I just stood there. Unmoving. Not knowing what to do. And her she just kept going. When she was one step near me, I saw tears formed in her eyes. She was trying to hold my face. But Anna stopped her.

"Not yet, Eva." _Yet. _

Evangeline took her hand back. She looked at me, like I was a lost treasure. Which I was for _her. _She breathed and said something to Anna in a different language. By Evangeline's voice, I knew that they were in a deep conversation.

They were actually talking about me. Well the _old _me. They kept saying the name Kayli in every sentence. And once they were done talking Evangeline turned and faced me.

It took her awhile to form words in her mouth, but when she did. It was so soft, that I almost forgot that she was a Strigoi. Almost.

"Come."

I was lead to a throne room. Which I suppose was. The ceiling was covered with tinted glass, and carvings on it. They were like in the Sistene Chapel. But it was not angels surrounding it. They were Vampires. And they were all surrounding seven people. The throne room was spacious. There was seven thrones, making a long circle. And at the middle, there was another throne that was pure gold. And the floor, they were making a Sun. The eight throne was the circle. And the other seven thrones were the flames. I eyed them all suspiciously.

"This is the throne room. The one on the middle is the important member of the Law of the Seven." Evangeline eyed Anna suspiciously.

"There are eight thrones in here. And you said the Law of the Seven. I know you were dead, and probably don't know the numbers--" She cut me off with a growl. I immediately shut up, knowing that this was Anna were talking about. Evangeline looked at me and chuckled.

We kept walking towards the big throne room. Suddenly we stopped on a wall. I looked around. and realized that there was no ohter way, except for the way that we just passed on going here. It was a dead end.

"Not anymore." Anna told me.

Evangeline pressed something on the wall. Then everything turned dark. And there was light again. We were in an Archives Library. I knew by looking it. There were papers in ancient writing. Books that I know is older than this...place.

"Take a seat."

I looked at Evangeline, she was holding a chair. I walked through the chair, and sat down. She smiled gently. Then in a flash. Anna and Evangeline was siting in front of me. Their faces was blank and serious. I was suddenly heating up.

But when Anna spoke. I realized that I shouldn't be afraid of her. Even Evangeline.

"Rose. You need to know that you have a great responsibility in the Moroi society. You will someday be the source of freedom from these Strigoi." Evangeline moved in her seat. "In you're soul-where you are staying time will travel fast rather in the outside world. A day meant, means a week in you're soul. So, you do not have to worry you will have a lot of time of finally being a fledged Shadow Guardian. It's the only way to let you're soul free."

"Well, if you add you're baby." Evangeline now spoke.

My breath was caught, I didn't know if I could breathe. A baby? Impossible. I couldn't have a baby. I never made sexual intercourse to anybody. Well except for Dimitri. But he was-and now a Dhampir. It couldn't be. It was impossible! He and I were Dhampirs. We were never going to have a baby. Never.

"You're wrong Rose. Yes, you are a Dhampir, but being a Shadow Kissed, and a _feeder _changed the meaning in you're knowledge. When you made love to Guardian Belikov, he was immediately turned into a Strigoi. And when you became his _feeder _it was too early and like I said: being a Shadow Kissed means you're not as normal as you think. The blood and the semen-that wasn't supposed to be alive. Became alive, because of his saliva entering into you're system. Well that made..well that." She said, without taking a breath.

How in the world did she knew that I made love to Dimitri? Because we knew we kept it hidden.

But I guess we weren't careful enough.


	12. Part One: How They Reacted

**A/N:I got three reviews telling me that they want a boy for the baby, and also one told me that Leomark was already taken in another story so what about this: Ethan Kaleb Belikov. I'm not saying that the baby will be a boy! And I'm not saying it's a girl either. And no, they will not be twins. So nobody reviewed about the name of the baby girl: Liliana Margaret Belikov. So..I guess this one is cool.**

**This will be in so many different POV'S. Because all of Rose love ones recieved the letters. So, this is mostly how they react and how they will tell the others (like Jesse, Ralf, etc.) to make them understand.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Eleven: Part One: How They Reacted **

"You shouldn't have done that." Christian told me.

We were walking through the dorms, when Christian told me that. I knew that it was wrong, but it was Rose who needed me to do this. And this time, I won't let her down. Not this time.

I sighed and faced Christian. "I can't let her down this time Christian. She needed me to do this."

Tears were starting to fall down my eyes. After being so lonely and scared without Rose, and having her back-in a coma. Was too much for me, and being a Spirit user was not helping me.

Christian pulled me in his arms, and I sobbed there in his warm arms.

"She also said that you need to be strong. And you're failing her."

I wiped my tears away. He was right. Rose wanted me to be strong. Those were her last words in the letter. I needed to be strong. For her. Christian kissed my forehead. And we went on our separate ways.

As I walked people passed me. They all looked at me with sad eyes. _Like they could understand. _I thought bitterly. Everyone knew about Rose dropping out, but they didn't know that she cam back. But dead.

I closed the door, and let all the fears and doubts run free out of my eyes. I ran towards my bed and grabbed a pillow, the letter was on my hand. I read it again. Wanting to be sure that Rose wrote this, and not just any creepy stalker.

_Dear Lissa,_

_Thank you. I wanted to start with that. Thank you for reading my letter, even though I hurt you so, so much. I know that I'm a fool for asking you this. But please listen carefully, Dimitri-he's not Strigoi anymore. I turned him back to who he was. A Dhampir. We are outside of the Academy wards, Alberta will bring us to the clinic, and well I suppose you now know what happened to me. And when I say we-yes, I'm with him. But not the lively Rose you knew. _

_I know that I kept our love secret from you. But please, please forgive me. It will bring me peace. As you know Dimitri was a Strigoi, and I changed him back. He won't remember his Strgoi life anymore. He will ask about me-that's for sure, and I need you to lie. I know you're not good at lying, but do it for me. Tell him anything, just make sure he believes it. _

_I know you'll be worrying about me. And I want to tell you this straight. I'm not going to wake up. I can't. I need you to continue with you're life. I'll still be there, watching, guiding you. But you won't see anymore, in that light that you always saw. _

_Be strong, and brave. As you always are._

_~Rose_

I sobbed more loudly than ever.

She was wrong. I wasn't strong. I was weak. But I knew that I needed to do this. For her. For Rose.

* * *

I was walking furiously towards the halls of St. Vladimir's walking towards Alberta's office, carrying the letter with me. I immediately flied towards the academy.

When I got the letter, that was addressed to me and was sent by Rose. I was like jumping up and down in happiness, she came back. She was safe, those were the words the was on my head, but when I read her letter. My happiness was turned to sadness.....and rage.

Sadness, because when I found the peace of being her mother, was taken so easily by death.

And rage, because she did that. Risk her life, for her love for Dimitri. He was a guardian-for God's sake! He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I didn't dare to turn around, and say sorry for I was in furious mode, and they wouldn't want a black eye from a Hathaway.

"Janine? What are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw Alberta. She was stressed and worn out. It was fully shown. But her face was still bisness like. I sighed in relief upon seeing her.

I immediately asked the question that was in my mind for hours.

"Where's Rose?"

She gave me a shock look, amd sighed.

"Let's go to my office first."

My self-control was slipping, and her asking me to her office, was not helping. But I certainly had no choice but to comply, since she is the head of the guardians in the Academy. And well, I was in her territory.

But before I go there, I need to have an answer.

"Where's Rose?"


	13. Part Two: How They Reacted

**A/N: Gosh, thank you guys for the reviews! I loved each and every one of you're reviews, they were all awesome. I recieved no flames, or no bad reviews, which was so good for me. **

**Oh, and to those writers who isn't that good in writing, I'm not saying they're bad! Go and ban this stupid community: forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net /topic /61196/16967487make sure to make the dot a real dot (.), and not to add the spaces, and the triple www. FanFiction is a place to write, and release what you have to the world, it is to enhance you're talents. if the author knows that the story is bad, they'll remove it. THEY HAVE MINDS YOU KNOW!!**

**Thank you to Vafan1, who pasted it on one of her story, and also to VampireEva who let Vafan1 pasted it into her story.**

**And...I still can't let you read Adrian, Janine, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri (Yes, he has a letter too!!), becauase it is too emotional!! But don't worry, you'll know it soon enough, just wait and see.**

**Oh, and this POV's are Adrian's and Eddie's.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twelve: Part Two: How They Reacted**

I drank another round of my vodka. She told me she'll come back, and she did. But not fully. Her letter that came to my room, was now crumpled into tiny pieces. I was a mess. That was for sure. I couldn't even stand up, nor go to the clinic to visit Rose and go to Guardian Belikov's room, to call him dirty names, or even punch the life out of him. Because she told me not to, well, not the first one, I wanted to go see her.

I drank another one, to know that there was no more to drink. I didn't grab another vodka. I just sat there, putting my face into my hands. This was all _his _fault, everything that happened to Rose, it was his duty to stay away from her, but no he broke it-no wonder.

Now Rose have to sacrifice his consequences, Not him. That made me angry. He was supposed to be in that state where Rose is.

But even though I wanted him to suffer dearly, I didn't want to. And I couldn't. It was Little Dhamphir'a order.

That made me smile.

Little Dhampir, how I missed you.

* * *

I sighed and closed the door. I buried my face in my hands, and walked towards the bed. I missed her. Rose. Wen I received her letter, my heart went crashing into tiny pieces. Mason, and now Rose. What did I do to deserve this punishment? I asked myself.

This were all too much, too much for me to bear, and so I cried. I cried just like when Mason was gone.

Every hurt, every pain and every loss. I poured it out.

A boy crying? Seems impossible. But sometimes when a boy is hurt-they also need to pour it out. Just like girls, well except for one. That is Rose. Unbreakable, Non-harmable and Invulnerable. She was my role model-well not the fact that she say thing to people who is older than her. That made me smile.

But seeing her there, lying unconcious. All of those words were gone in a second.

I grabbed a photo book of Rose, she gave it to me when she dropped out.

I traced the silk paper, the pictures that Rose, Lissa and me were in. When I touched each of them, it was like a movie. Every word that we said before the picture were taken, they all came back to me.

I thought, I could my start my life again. With the goofy Rose, compassionate Lissa and sarcastic Christian.

Now with Rose gone. It was like I was joining her.

I promised to Mason and to myself. I'll protects the ones that I love.

But I failed.

Just lie with Mason.

I failed. I failed to protect him...and now _her_.


	14. The Wilting Rose In The Bed

**A/N: Okay, I was a little unhappy about my reviews, I just got two, but I realized that's it better than nothing. Oh, and this basically about Rose and her baby.**

**This is a third party POV, like someone reading a story. Like it was really the author writing it, you're in her/his head. I beleive you guys hot the point.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirteen: The Wilting Rose In The Bed**

She was there lying in her death bed. As always the Rose lying in the bed was beautiful, even though she was half-dead. Her face was pale but the moonlight that shown in the window made her priceless. Her hair that was dark brown and straight, turned into a lighter shade, and unknowing soft curls began to show. Her hair was also covered with tiny petals, and rare leaves that also came from the unknown.

The room was quiet, she was hidden in the basement of the clinic. Alberta wanted the wilting Rose to be kept hidden, and well Alberta thought this was the best. After all she did want this, right? Yes, she did want this, but at the same time, that feeling of seeing-or just letting him touch her was needed. But the girl in the bed knew better-and already knew the consequences if the guy that she loved will be here. In this cold and unhappy place.

And if you have the artist eyes, you'll see that little-_so_ little bump in her stomach. It pained her-the girl in the bed to know that the father of this baby wouldn't even see the growth of his baby in her stomach.

The room was actually homey, if you didn't add the girl lying in the bed and the coldness in the air. There was an antique desk at the corner of the room. The wallpaper was flesh with brown leaves on it, and on the left side there was a door that lead to the bathroom. There was a flat screen television, a night desk, the bed and last the door at the right side, which lead to the clinic.

The bed that the wilting Rose was lying was actually comfortable. The comforter was colored pure white, the pillows black and the covers were red and made of silk.

This room was made of luxury. That wasn't a surprise. Since one of the royals-that was powerful used to stay down here. But this place was always filled with people, always has a happy aura. But right now, they all changed into nothing but emptiness. What a sad thing to see.

The baby in the stomach was actually pretty active, despite the coldness and the emptiness of the room. The baby was was moving like crazy. A bump in the left, in the right and at the back.

To a perosn who has no experience with kids, they will totally scream at the baby to stop moving, since it was irritating. The girl in the bed has no idea how to raise a child nor did she know that it was so movable. But she knew that she loved this baby. She loved this baby with all of her heart. And she also knew the father of this baby will do too.

She could finally live normal. She could give him everything that he wanted.

A family.

But too bad, she won't be anymore at the picture.

All of her friends will forget her and move on...

That's what she wanted them to do. But just thinking of them leaving her behind in this lonely bed. Made her heart clenched.

She knew that she was going to be stuck for her life. But what about the baby? How will the baby be born? Doesn't the baby need food and nutrients? How will I supply the babies needs?

Those were questions, that were unanswered.

But the girl lying in the bed won't always be in that bed. For she already knew what she had to do...and how could she wake up.

A tear escaped the angel's eyes. Making her look beautiful at the same time pained.


	15. Never Really Moving On

**A/N: If you guys check my profile and if you look at my stories there is no more _The Strigoi Life: Dimitri's Story, _I'm sorry but I took it out, It was so bad that I knew that I need to delete it, I'm sorry, I really hope you people will forgive me. But I just want to really focus on this one. **

**I know, that I updated two times a day or something like that. but the week that will be coming, I won't be updating at that whole week, because I'm going camping, in....San Carlos!!! Can you believe it, it just probably an hour in San Fransisco. I'm actually paking my things right now, but I stopped to right this. **

**I'm just going to ask a not huge favor: Do you know where to download a "windows xp movie maker for free"? I really want to make a trailer in YouTube for this story, so that many more will come see and read them.**

**This is Dimitri's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter Fourteen: Never Really Moving On**

It has been a week. A week of sadness and hatred. Sadness, because she was gone, it was like every ounce of happiness that I have was gone. Hatred because, I didn't protect her, _she _protected _me_. It was reversed. Which made me angry. I promised to her, that I will protect her in everything.

I needed her to be here. I need to hold her in my arms.

She was my life now. And it hurt me, that she left the academy, without an explanation nor a reason. There were just too many unanswered questions. And they were all pretty irritating.

Her face still hunted my vivid dreams. Her face that looked like crystal, her hair that shined and looked like silk when I touch it. I wished I could touch her again; to make love to her again. Like what we did in the cabin.

I promised to her that we'll work thing out. But those were broken. The cave scene was actually vivid to me. I only remembered the Strigoi touching me in the neck and the next thing that I knew, I blacked out.

I sighed and sat on my bed. The last seven days have been Hell for me. Lissa and Christian act liked nothing was wrong. Like Rose was non-existent. What happened to Lissa? Christian? I missed a lot when I was unconscious. They told me again, and again that Rose dropped out. Probably traumatize of the attack. Even Alberta told me the same thing. But there was this feeling in my gut that they weren't telling the truth.

The students looked at me with sympathy and despair. As if they knew what_ more_ was happening. It frustrated me.

Just then a white envelope came into my view.

Who would give me a letter? I thought. I stand up and went to the desk.

My name was written, but there was no post stamps or even a name. Well except mine.

_Dimitri Belikov_

It was written in Calligraphy, but I knew that it was written fast. It was like the writer was in a hurry. When I was about to open the mysterious letter, a knock on the door stopped me.

I turned to my door and opened it in an angry manner. I was greeted by Alberta's panic face, I was immediately in guardian mode. I let her in, and she began pacing around and around. I looked at her.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

She began pacing furiously now. I was suddenly worried.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?"

She stopped walking and eyed the letter on my desk. I eyed it too. At last she began to speak.

"Uhm...We saw a Strigoi passing by. I need you to take a look at it." She told me, her voice breaking. I raised my eyebrow.

"Only me? I thought this should be a group mission. And besides there are wards--"

She cut me off. "Look Dimitri, we already faced an attack, if we sent two or more persons for to investigate the Strigoi that I just saw, it will do a commotion. Moroi will be scared. I believe you know that news travel fast here."

I sighed and nodded my head. I grabbed my silver stake and asked her.

"It's on the west campus, near the lake." I nodded again, and walked out of the room, with Alberta following me.

I didn't waste anytime, I walked towards the west campus through the lake. Not caring where Alberta went.

_Wrong move... _A voice said inside my head. It was so soft, almost like a whisper. I shook my head.

I was probably getting crazy


	16. Spill The Tears

**A/N:The reviews were awesome! But I still can't do help the wrong grammars and spellings, so guys I'm sorry!! Would someone be a good and gracious Beta Reader for me? Because trust me, I really need one. **

**So this is my qualifications for a Beta Reader: Must know how to check the grammars, and spellings (Don't worry, I also do that, the problem is just that my eyes isn't working with me). Also needs to be in FanFiction (Signed In!!) every three or probably four in a week. And last, but not the least: Must read this story, because some Beta Reader just accept some chapters, that they didn't even read it, and just cleaned it up. I'm not asking you to review on each of them (Just hoping! LOL!) but at least take a read on them. If you guys-the Betta Readers want to also "fix" the old chapters, by just pasting the whole chapter in you're write pad (As I call it) and work with it. **

**So, please be my Beta Reader!**

**P. S. I'm working on fixing on my grammar/spellings on the other chapters (Before chapters) so to those who are new readers, won't give me a bad review telling me that there was a lot of grammar-spelling mistakes. Chapter One and Chapter Two is edited. I added some words and corrected the spellings. So, if you guys want to read again, then you're welcome.**

**P. S. S. This is Lissa's POV-forgot to tell you. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Spill The Tears**

I kept holding her hand, for the last week it's been like that. I kept praying every night, that she'll finally wake up. Completely whole of course. So that I could say sorry for my wrong doings, my partying with Avery and a lot more. I took her for granted. It was just then that I knew. I cried some few tears every night, trying to free the weight that was on my back. Rose really loved Dimitri-that even she'll sacrifice her own life. Then some flashbacks of what I said to her when she was going to go to Russia came back to me. How foolish, I was to say those words.

Suddenly I felt a hand touched my shoulder. I wiped my tears away and looked at my back. There was Adrian-I actually didn't hear him coming, maybe I was a little busy thinking about Rose. He also has some tears slipping from his eyes, his nose was red and so were his eyes. Oh his left hand, he has a bottle of vodka. And then I was sure he drank a lot more than he was used to. I sighed.

"You know that Rose hates you drinking those vodka." I told him. Trying to relieve the good memories that I got from Rose. She always made me smile. And actually right now, I _was _smiling. Adrian looked at his bottle and breathed.

"You're right." Then he went to the trash can that was on the corner of the room and threw the bottle. He then went to the corner of the bed-where Rose is and began stroking her hair.

"Please wake up. We all need you here Little Dhampir..." He whispered to her some tears leaked out of his eyes. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me with his eyes so vulnerable like it could break. Just when I was going to speak, someone spoke first.

"I have news." Dr. Pallion told us then I realized that Christian was also there. He gave me a sad smile. Dr. Pallion was a doctor that Adrian called to check on Rose. She was one of the most skilled doctors in the Moroi and Dhampir world. Me and Adrian looked at her, with anxious looks on our faces.

She grabbed a chair. She was actually a small woman, she has Raven black hair, midnight blue eyes and a very petite figure. She sighed.

"First, she still the same. No movements. No changes. Second is that we found something that may shock us all." Her palms began to sweat. My eyebrows curled. What was something that may shock us all? I was worried.

"What is it Dr. Pallion? Is that a good news or a bad news?" Adrian asked her. His voice was cracking. She looked at all of us, her eyes telling some doubts. But after a tiny lifetime she finally spoke.

"If you could handle it well-then I suppose it's good news. But if you can't then I suppose it's bad news."

Just then Janine Hathaway- Rose's mother came into view. She is actually now a Guardian here in this academy, just to get close to Rose, I suppose. Her tiny figure was slouched indicating she was tired and her sore eyes added it more.

"What's going on?" Janine asked. Even though she was restless she still had her voice. Her _guardian voice. _

The room was silent except for our beating hearts. Since I was a Moroi, I could almost hear every heartbeat in this quiet room. Adrian's heart was pumping very fast. Christian was trying to make his heartbeat into a normal state. Janine's heartbeat was normal, but sometime it stopped-only just a second. Dr. Pallion was in a normal state, just like mine.

Well not anymore.

I heard _another _heartbeat. It sounded near Rose. Very near. It was impossible that Rose heart was beating. Because her stake drove right through it. Making her heartbeat stop. It was actually a mystery that Rose was warm and breathing. But the problem was her heart was not beating.

I looked at Dr. Pallion my eyes were swelling up. This was all confusing. Everything that was happening. What was happening to her? To Rose? Will there be a possibility that she could wake up?

"Rose is carrying a baby. The baby is practically three weeks old in Rose stomach. Rose still will undergo the normal pregnancy. The problem is just that when the baby already needs to go out, Rose needs to be awake." Dr. Pallion breathed. The room was dead quiet.

"Which is practically impossible."


	17. Sorry In Russian

**A/N:WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They all mean a lot to me. I bet we could make it up to a hundred, can't we? I never thought that this story will be so successful. But thank you guys so much for you're support. I received no flames, some says I just need to make them a little longer. I'm trying people! **

**Oh, and did you guys check out the first and second chapter (to those who have time of course)? Becuase like I said in the last chapter I edited them, so to those who have time go check it out.**

**Oh and to those Pilipinos, it's EDSA REVOULUTION DAY! Which means no classes-for you-but well for me I do. HUMPH! So to those proud Pilipinos who are reading this story, add in you're review that you are a proud Pilipino! If you are one.**

**P.S. Viktoria's and Oksana's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter Sixteen: Sorry In Russian**

My conscience was tearing me apart. The memory was still planted in my heart. Every move, every tears. I didn't know why I said those words, but it just slipped. I thought he loved, but I was completely wrong. Which made me want to go to the U.S. and say sorry to Rose in many different languages.

Grandmother told us that she just did what she was supposed to do-when she went away without explanation. That made me worry. I considered her as a sister-even though I said that she wasn't my sister, but what was I suppose to do? I was angry, but my conscience knew better. I shouldn't have told her that. I should be angry with _him_-I couldn't even say his name, for I'm afraid I might kill the life out of him.

And when Oksana and Mark went to our house. I was afraid that I might commit suicide.

"What?" I was speechless. Baffled_._

"Rose is in a coma. Me and Mark are going to the U.S. to check on her. I believe something happened to her. Something that shouldn't be taken lightly." She told me.

We were in the living room. Me, Oksana and Mark alone. The others were upstairs. My breathing became ragged-which usually happens when I was shocked. But I tried to compose myself. Mark decided to speak up.

"We shouldn't have told her this. Oksana let's go." He told her. Oksana looked at me, her eyes sad and worried.

"When you guys are there. Tell me some news." I told them in a whisper. They nodded. I was still in shock with everything that happened. When they were half-way out the door. I called again. I needed to be sure.

"Did Rose really saved my brother?" _I needed to be sure. _She hesitated, she looked at Mark wanting for an answer. He nodded his head. Oksana looked at me and said the words that stopped me dead on my tracks.

"Yes. Rose saved Dimka."

* * *

Mark was grabbing our bags in the security counter. So, I was quiet stuck here in the waiting area thinking only of Rose. Because I _knew . _this would happen. I knew it! My mind ranted. I was like there for thirty minutes, not knowing nor caring to my surroundings.

We were in Montana. The weather is cold and the place is like people are ghosts-because of their pale faces that was cause by the cold winter. I actually didn't know how I landed here. But a voice in my head wanted to know how Rose is doing.

Because when I took a peek in her head. There were a lot of misery. Almost all of the memorable and happy memories were dug in her mind-it was so deep that I was worried that she was suicidial. So, I decided to give her a ring. A ring that was charmed with the most rarest element: Spirit. As Rose says.

The one who hold the charms that we, Moroi's will be able to feel what is happening to those who are using the charms. Just like a bond-but this is a very weak bond. That probably you'll only hear the voices.

But no, this time I could feel her. Rose. When she touched the ring when she was at the bridge. Her emotions were so strong. That I could explode. And her power. Oh, her power. It was stronger than Mark's. I was sure. And her mark that was invisible for now is starting to show. Fast. Mark's mark was a serpent, and it was on his back. Meaning that he is fledged Shadow Guardian. We got the Shadow Guardian name from Robert Doru.

It was a very painful process for Mark. The burning hot mark on his back burning his skin like wild fire. It was so painful for me to see it happening to him.

So, I would not let it happen to Rose. Even though I only met her for a few times. I felt that charisma drawing me to her. Her black aura had a shining diamond on top of everything. Not normal to anyone. Only the special ones has that in there aura.

Suddenly, I felt a cool had on my shoulder. I looked at my back and saw mark holding our bags. I stand up and fixed my winter clothes-which is almost impossible.

"Let's go. Lissa-Rose's bondmate is waiting for us."


	18. Let The Game Of Lies Begin

**A/N:I'm back from my camping. That was so stressful. A lot of walking and running that I grew a little dark. I was so freaked out when my friend told me that I got 5% darker. 5%! I can't believe it, I got darker. I've been trying to maintain my tan skin, but look! UGH! But don't worry I'm not pissed with you guys, because you give me you're best reviews. **

**Thanks to Liizziie12 for being my Beta Reader and taking time to read my Author's Note. LOL! **

**Oh and people be surprised because right now I am telling you that this story will have more twists than you think. **

**So, you people already know that an week has passed, right? I'm sorry for not posting the guardians will tell the students that Rose and Dimitri has a relationship and all of that drabbles. But don't worry you'll read that in time. **

**And we are soo getting close to ALL of the secrets that will be revealed!! **

**Just wait and see people!**

**Dimka's POV and Oksana's (again). **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Let The Game Of Lies Begin; Oh, It Already Begun**

I stared and stared at my ceiling. I counted how many purple leaves was on the wallpaper. First, it was thirty. Second, it was twenty five and the third, was twenty nine. I didn't know if the ceiling was irritating me or something. But I knew one thing, there's something wrong in the academy that they all knew-except me. Which again frustrated me. There was this feeling, the feeling that I_ needed _to know this secret. When the students stared at me, they were scared.

Scared of what? I know that there was more to what happened in the caves, but I couldn't remember it. And there was this thirst deep inside that wanted to get out. It was so much to carry.

And I missed Rose. Roza. The one who left without a reason. I didn't even greet her a happy birthday. I didn't know there were tears in my eyes, but when there was a knocking at my door, I realized I was. I wiped it with my shirt and grabbed my jacket.

"Coming." I told the stranger who was at the door.

Another knock. This stranger is impatient. I thought. I opened the door, and there was Lissa with two older people by her side. The guy was at the left side. He was pretty old, he has some silver on his hair. He was tall like about six foot. And on his right side was a woman. She was much younger than the guy. She has light brown hair and silver eyes. Which scared me a little.

My eyes narrowed. The guy was a Dhampir and the girl was a Moroi. How odd.

"Guardian Belikov, this is Mark and Oksana. I was leading them to their room, but I got lost. Do you mind if you join us. It's 56A building west." Lissa told me politely. I looked at her and smiled. "Of course. This way, please."

It was actually a pretty nice walk. Mark and Oksana were a friend of the Dragomir and wanted to see how Lissa was doing. Mark and Oksana were friends and they were from Switzerland. Mark was a retired guardian and Oksana was by surprise a Spirit user. It was like I said: A pretty nice walk. But when we were mear the room. It happened. There was a scratching or tingling in my head. It was warm and cold at the same time. There were like little ants on head. That how it felt. It was pretty relaxing and comfortable. But it also felt...invasive.

I stopped mid-track. The scratching was gone. But it left tracks. I was like in a desert that all the sand went into me. My mind went blank. Then like a switch. It opened again. My mind was not blank anymore.

"Guardian Belikov are you alright?" Lissa asked me and I believe it wasn't the first time. I looked at her and I realized I was sweating. Mark and Oksana looked worried.

"Are you alright?" Mark asked me. I nodded and regained my normal dhampir self.

We turned left and right again at the corner, and at the left corner was the room 56A. It was odd that they were here-in this room. Because normally no one was at west building A. It was almost empty. Ivashkov was at west building C. Mark and Oksana turned and face me.

"Thank you. We'll take it from here." Oksana told me and smiled. Mark opened the door and held it for Oksana.

"Thank you Guardian Belikov."

Then the door was closed and I was left with Lissa.

I sighed.

* * *

Mark closed the door and went to me. I was sitting in the king sized bed my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I just did that. Went inside to a life that isn't mine. It made me feel guilty. But his mind, his mind was about control but when Rose came into his life. All the control slipped out of his grasped. His mind were like meteors shining fast at the sky. He looked Rose in an odd way. Like she held his lfe and when Rose dropped out-in his description she felt as if his heart was shattered but not gone-since he knew that she was still alive.

Lissa told us everything. From start to finish. And I seriously have no idea how to tell Viktoria all about it, because I knew that she wouldn't take it lightly. Mark patted my shoulder, I looked at him and smiled. He always made me calm and collected.

"You okay?" He asked me while unpacking our things. The room was spacious and quiet. No one was at the building A-which was good for us since we were going to do a lot of research about Rose's condition. Their was a king size bed, the comforters was made of soft cotton and almost cashmere. The pillows was made of silk and it was soft. There was a flat screen television at the middle of the bed. On the left was the bathroom-that was absolutely big. And on the right was the kitchen. And on the left corner there was a book shelf that was filled with old books. Probably even older than Mark. I eyed it suspiciously, I stand up and went to the book shelf.

These books were about Moroi and Dhampirs. _Legendary Dhampirs_-let me correct that. Probably Alberta stocked it up here so that we could do research. And there was an encyclopedia-well I _thought _it was an encyclopedia. But when I opened it. I was _now _sure that this book was not an encyclopedia. The book was burned at the corners and the pages had splattered red and black ink which made me suspicious. The pages were filled with stories-stories about late Dhampirs and Moroi. The battles and the elements. They were files. All of this were files. Files that was filled every century by someone that me-and all do not knew. It was printed it was just written in a calligraphy that was perfect-and what surprised me more was that it was all English. Like the one writing this was born in like the...modern day?

There were titles that scared me to death. Like, the _The Journey Of El Diablo, The War That Started It All. _They were all referring to being Shadow Kissed. Some were born and some were made. The Shadow Kissed was called in the their time was _itim na hangin. _The most famous Shadow Kissed was Kayli Sendaphila and Evangeline Mazura. They were sisters, but Evangeline mostly was named Mazura. Because she has more Mazur blood than Kayli. They were named the sisters of immortal danger. They were born as Shadow Kissed, their powers were a hundred times stronger than anyone.

Evangeline Mazura was turned Strigoi at 1390 at a battle in San Fransisco. While her sister-Kayli was in St. Vladimir completely clueless but she just knew the battle when her sister was turned. She flied to Lexamon-the school that Evangeline studies and later knew that her sister was the only one killed-or turned. She was furious about this and _almost_killed everybody who got in her way. Her words that were still remembered and became a popular quote was: _"Few escapes justice but no one escapes vengaence..."_

"Oksana looked at this!" Mark told me. I shut the book and turned to him. He was done unpacking the things and was no holding a book. I walked towards him and looked at the page to what he was reading.

We finally found the page.


	19. Another Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT COULD KILL THE LIFE OUT OF YOU**

**Okay, I was so sad when I got not even one review for the last chapter. And right now, I am in tears. I knew I left you guys hanging about three to four days but are you guys seriously giving up on me? I mean some author's make it even longer. So I am totally sad. **

**If you were an author and no one even reviewed on you're story how will you feel? Huh? If you work so hard on it trying not to make a grammar mistake and then no one will review, how will that feel? A failure. That how it feels for me. **

**My keyboard is practically wet from crying and doing this. But I just wanted to let you know. That some are beautiful at first but begin to wither at the end. Will you my beautiful/handsome reviewers will wither? **

**Please, please don't make me feel like a failure. Please, don't. It hurts me. **

**Truly Yours,**

**Blossoming-Star-At Heaven **


	20. The Secret That Is In The Book

**A/N: ****I LOVE YOU!! YES, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE OF THE EARTH! Because you guys are completely awesome! I have no words to describe how I am feeling. I'm just so happy. I mean a hundred twenty reviews for this story that is just in the seventeenth chapter? WOW! I am so happy that I can barely contain it.**

**So here it is people. Sorry that it's short but I really need to show you guys how thank you I am. Oh and sorry for the "skipping months". So make sure you have a pillow to hug and some snacks to eat!!!**

**Oksana's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Eighteen: The Secrets That Is In The Book**

We finally found it. The mystery of why Rose was in a coma. But it actually _didn't _help Rose. It just told us that _why _Rose is in that stage.

It was on page three hundred and thirty five and on the book of the Law Of The Seven-in myths the Law Of The Seven were a powerful tribe of pure royal blood. They were the original royals while these royals that are living now has only half of the blood. The Law Of The Seven ruled a nation peacefully in the late three hundreds and when time pass. It was suddenly vanished in the world. No one knew the mystery of it. It was completely forgotten. Like almost every mystery in the Vampire world.

Getting on with Rose. The topic on page three hundred and thirty five was about: Shadow Guardians And Guards. Rose-like Mark was a Shadow Guardian-well _becoming _one. It seems like that she isn't actually dead. She was in her soul to become a Shadow Guardian and then after she is done training she'll come back. Easy, huh? Well wait until you hear this and you will probably change you're mind. Well she is literally having a baby that she conceived with Guardian Belikov-that he still don't know about. And that was the only to free her out of sleep. We didn't focus much on the baby since it was our least priority. But as times pass by the baby in her stomach needed attention. The doctors keep giving Rose food in a dextrose and keep giving her injectable vitamins almost four times a day.

"It's been three months. And still no change."

I looked at Mark. He looked so down. We've been in the academy for three months desperately finding a cure for this tragic accident. But in those three months more secrets were untold rather than told. And little by little, I knew that our hopes were fading. We need to wake her up, because if we didn't. Then the baby might die. The baby in her stomach was developing faster than anything we saw. We suspect because it came from two Dhampirs and Dhampirs were strong. The machine didn't have the capacity to know if it's a girl or a boy. But like we said it's in our least priority. We need to wake up Rose first then comes the baby.

But how? Was my answer for that question.

In those three months we-Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, Mark, Me and almost all the students and guardians were keeping this from Dimitri. And my conscience was tearing me all up. Even Dimitri's family had to lie. Because they knew he couldn't take it.

But telling Dimitri now about everything was a good option. He deserves to know the truth, he needs to protect his growing family. But my loyal for Rose stayed and it was stronger even though I just knew her for a few hours or days but I grew to respect her and like her. Because she was a strong girl. She was not perfect; she also makes mistakes. But those mistakes made her strong and that was I envy.

So, we still need to lie. I knew that. But how long? I asked myself.

"Not long. We need to tell him. And we need to tell the Queen." Mark said. I jumped a little . I forgotten that he was here and he was my Shadow Kiss Guardian. I looked at him. Oh, how I loved him. I smiled and returned back to the book that I was holding.

We will tell them soon. To Dimitri and to the--.

"The Queen?" I asked shocked. Mark closed the book and put it in a desk he turned to me and nodded.

"Yes. The Queen."


	21. Long Hard Years

**A/N:****I actually have no news for this note. My only news is just that I am on Beta hunting! I know what a cheesy way to say it. Hope you like this chapter. I hope it's long enough for you guys. Oh and guys, I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE TIME SKIPPING THING. I really am. It's just that I really don't know what to write for it. **

**Oh and if you guys still don't know that this is skipped for about three months and two weeks and Rose is in her soul-in her time for about twenty years!! But she is in her soul and that made her look still eighteen. So enjoy! **

**P. S. A tip: In_ Forever And Always: The Journey Begins_it's in Rose POV. ALL in Rose's POV. **

**P. S. S. This is Rose's POV (Sorry Forgot.).**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop of Blood**_

**Chapter Nineteen: Long Hard Years**

Days. Weeks. Months. Years. That how it is for me. I've been stuck here for about twenty years but I still looked the same when I was eighteen. Everything changed in my perspective. I didn't take everything so easily now-but I still had some cocky remarks and answering back in a Rose Hathaway style. But when I fight, all Strigoi should watch out. Because I wasn't just a badass. I was a _deadly _badass. And my relationship wiith my sister-Evangeline or Eva has flew to sky high.

I already knew everything about her. Of how she was awakened and how she watched me cursed and kill all the Strigoi out of my way since my revenge consumed me. And how she and I spend together. I was always reincarnated time after time and Eva just watched me dying and dying every time. The period change the language change I change but one thing that didn't change was that I was always in the academy. And I always killed him-my soul mate. Because he-Dimitri was also reincarnated and we always meet in different names and times-always turned to Strigoi and I always kill him. But now, things were reversed-well not completely. Since my mind always go back to when Robert told me that in any chance that I woke up. I'll become a Strigoi. And Eva and Anna said that my child with Dimitri was the only way to wake me up. But the thing that they didn't told me was. _What _was going to happen when I wake up? My answer: I have no idea.

Suddenly, there was a touch at my shoulder. I turned around and saw Vilento-my dragon. I smiled and tapped his big forehead.

"Hey. What's with you and scaring people?" I asked him.

He actually didn't scare me-well except when I first saw him. Yup, that was scary. But in tyhe last few days he had a tendency to scare people. Like what happened with Anna. She was teaching me how to fight on distances and it was all pretty boring, but not like Vilento-he was bored as hell. So he decided to shock Anna for just a little fun.

He laughed. He on his larger form-so some of the ground started to shake and I need to clutch Vilento's neck which was made of scales that was like silk. He immediately stopped laughing.

"Please stop making the ground shake. It's irritating!"

Me and Vilento looked at the left side where we heard it. There was Eva looking extremely pissed. Vilento is _so_ in trouble. I just smiled. Eva looked at my direction and I suddenly slap myself for smiling in front of her when she's pissed.

"This is not funny Rose!" She screeched. I pouted. I knew I could get her with this. She frowned and screamed and then looked at Vilento again.

"Anna wants to see the both of you." She spat. I sighed. Anna again. I looked at where Evangeline wasand saw that she was walking away. I shook my head. Being a half-Strigoi has also has it's boundaries and it also can go sky high.

* * *

"You called." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Anna turned her head on me. She was sitting on a chair. We were at the palace on the far end of the pond where I first saw my sister** (Check Chapter Nine if you forgot the scene). **It was a Victorian-like palace. The walls were wall papered with red and there were gold leaves on it. The windows were tall almost like ten feet and the curtains were just as tall. The curtains were made of silk and cashmere and the color was gold. Almost all the rooms were designed like this. Anna smiled and stand up. She walked around her eyes were hiding something. I could tell.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately. She flinched a little and regained her posture back. After being here for twenty years, I already knew her as much as I knew myself and my sister.

"You're friends are knowing more and more about you and in this state that you are in." She explained.

"You still didn't answer my question." I snapped. I was pretty snappy this last few days. I guess it was the baby. I smiled at the thought of it, completely forgetting about Anna.

My baby. How wonderful that thought is. I was pregnant for about eight years-in this place of course. I was just three months outside. I should actually have a bump already. But my physical body was the one who carries the baby. Not me. I just carried the effects. I've been eating a lot (Yes you heard me. Even in this world we need to eat), drinking a lot of milk and taking vitamins.

I actually have my names already listed. If it was a girl, I'll call her Liliana Margaret Belikov-the last name made me flinch a little but I decided not to think about it, because it will just ruin my mood. And if it was a boy. I'll call him Leomark Argo Belikov. I can't wait to hold his or her in my arms. But how? I wasn't awake. There was no way on Earth that I could deliver the baby. But i won't give up hope, I need--.

I was cut short.

"They're not going to keep on lying Rose. Eventually they need to tell the truth to Dimitri. And when they did. They will tell the Queen." Anna said.

My head shut up. The Queen? Impossible. She can't be involved. Because if she did, then...

"The Law will sure hear about this." Anna said placing my thoughts in the right place. I began to walk furiously. Right and left. Left and right.

"What then?" I asked but I still continued to walk right and left. Anna sighed and fixed her hair.

"You need to make them _feel_ you're presence. Without you're physical body."

I stopped and looked at her. _WHAT?! She has to be kidding me._


	22. The Truth Told

**A/N: ****Still no luck for finding a Beta. Gosh, this was harder than I thought, it will be. Oh, and I also found out that ruthless57 (the author**** of the _Change Of Scenery _and _The Chosen One_) reviewed on my chapter! Can you believe it? Thank You so much ruthless57 for taking time! **

**And I also want to know who put this story in one of their chapters (If you're a writer) since I met a reviewer and she said that she found this story when someone recommended this on her/his author's note. So please tell me whoever you are so that I could say thank you. **

**Oh, and I "fixed" my wrong grammars on some of my chapters. You could read it if you want to. It's like to chapter one to chapter four. **

**This is Dimitri's POV. And this chapter is full of love. I mean it.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Nineteen: The Truth Told**

It was agonizing. The pain became even more painful than ever. I thought I could carry it. But I realized that I couldn't. Lissa, Christian and some of their friends already graduated. But they chose to stay here. Even the whole seniors novices and Moroi were here. Which made it odd. Oh, and did I tell you that Jesse and Ralf are here too? Just to let you know, they don't belong to _my _Moroi-because they aren't. They're crazy people. And their actions this last three months made me realize that they aren't just crazy. They're insane.

"Dimitri? Guardian Belikov? Are you alright?"

My eyes flickered and I realized that I was staring at the space and I was in a meeting with Alberta calling my name. My head shot up.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized that everybody who's in the room was staring at me. They're eyes hiding something. Even Alberta. Just when Alberta was about to reply. The door burst opened to reveal Lissa, Oksana and Adrian looking as panic as ever. All the Guardians stood-including me. We then burst into Guardians questions.

"What's the problem?" Someone asked.

"Are you alright?" Another one asked.

"Is there a problem?" I asked this time. Lissa's head turned to me. She then gave me a look of madness. Like I had done something bad. And at the same time it vanished. I blinked. Lissa was now walking fast towards Alberta, she grabbed her hand and lead her outside. She then shut the door shut leaving us in awe.

Some Guardians started to sit down and wait they're eyes thinking of something and some were looking at me for a second then looked at the door again before sitting down. My eyebrows furrowed.

I've been getting these stares lately and they were starting to freak me out. And I was also getting stressed. I stand up quickly which made some Guardians jump. I didn't bother to look at them I just went outside the meeting room.

I leaned on a wall and breathed hard. I put my hands on my forehead. This was hectic. They all have been looking at me like I did something incredibly wrong but they're eyes weren't angry-except for Lissa, just a minute ago-they were filled with sadness and guilt. Just then I heard someone talking. It was Alberta and Lissa-and they seem to be in a very deep conversation. I knew I shouldn't be listening. But my instincts told me to. They were telling me to listen and find out why they were all acting this way.

So I listened.

"We need to wake up Rose. She's only a month..." It was cut short since I was too far. So I took step-cautiously towards them.

"We need to find someone who's stronger than Oksana." Lissa whispered harshly. I hand never seen her so angry before. She was always courteous and polite. So something was definitely wrong.

"Didn't the files that I gave you did something?" Alberta now asked.

"Yes. They did. But it only told us on what state Rose is in." _Rose._Why were they talking about Rose? And what condition? My mind told me to show up and ask what in the world was happening. But again my instincts told me to listen and find out.

"How is she? I haven't visited her for awhile."

Lissa sighed and said. "She's fine. The baby's strong as ever. And like I told you she needs to wake up and deliver her baby. So that this lies could stop and I could finally get mad at someone. I need to hit someone. Because I can't Dimitri. Rose will be mad." Lissa was now crying her hands turned into fist-something that I never see-and began to punch Alberta in the arm and chest.

"I know what you're feeling. But we can't tell him. He might kill himself when he founds out, and besides--"

I couldn't handle this anymore. They were talking about Roza. The love of my life. And I had so may questions. That I thought I was going to erupt. So I walked towards them.

"What do you mean?"

The two woman looked at me shocked and panic written on their faces. Lissa lips shut tightly, her tears that was spread made her make up splatter mostly her eyes. She wiped them knowing that she looked like a mess. I raised my eyebrows to them still waiting for answer. Lissa spoke up.

"It's none of you're business _Dimitri_." Lissa spat venomously. I didn't flinch.

"You were talking about me. And Rose. So it has do with me." I told them my anger filled every word.

Just when Lissa was going to speak again. someone spoke behind me. And I was surprised by who _they _were.

"We need to tell him." Adrian spoke.

"He deserves it." This time Eddie now spoke.


	23. How Could Them? How Could I?

**A/N: ****Okay, here it is people. For those who wait for a long time to see Rose and Dimitri. THIS IS IT! A lot of love and sadness's. So you all better not wear you're mascara because it will totally be ruined. If you're sensitive. But if you aren't then...good luck.**

**I do not want to waste anymore time. Thank you to my faithful reviewers. YOU PEOPLE ROCK! **

**This is Dimitri's POV. And a reviewer asked if I'm a Filipina. Yes, I am half-Spanish, half-Filipina. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty: How Could Them? How Could I? **

I was angry, but I didn't show it. Not yet. Not until what they have to say. Everyone was quiet to the walk through Oksana and Mark's room-apparently they were part of this "lying charade" too.

Eddie knew what happened to Rose. But he didn't lie. He just didn't talk to me like the other students who knew what happened to her. They just didn't talk to me, leaving me completely clueless. Which made me less angry to them. But Alberta, Lissa, Christian-and probably Mark and Oksana if I discovered that they were lying. I will never forgive them. They knew I cared for Rose and they don't have a right to hide that from me. Never.

The little group stopped at the door. Alberta breathed and opened the door.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked after a minute of awkward silence. Lissa breathed and sad the words that could leave me killing them all. Except for Eddie.

"Fuck you." **(I am so sorry that I had just typed a bad word. I usually don't say/type it. But it fits. Admit it! LOL)**She cursed. Thaht made me flinch. I looked at her. Never in my life did I heard her curse and the way she looked at me. She looks like she_ needed _to kill me. Christian hold her in his arms. And then soon she sobbed. I didn't feel sympathy nor guilt. I was too caught up on my own feelings rather to care for her. I looked at Alberta and saw that she was sweating and breathing hard.

"Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to force you to tell me?" I asked venomously and dangerously. Alberta looked at me, her gray eyes told that she was scared and broken, like no words could form in her mouth. But after some seconds of looking at me. She straightened herself up and nodded.

"It's better if we show you." She explained. My eyes narrowed. There was some doubt in me._ But what could I lose? I lost everything now._I thought. Then nodded sharply.

"Please listen to us first. Before you react." Oksana told me. I just nodded again my mouth a thin line. Then Alberta lead the whole group to the other building and to the clinic. I scoffed. Alberta looked at me strangely.

"You're not serious are you?" I asked sarcastically. Her brows furrowed and there was even more deeper silence. I could almost feel there mad aura's exploding. Alberta didn't answer me-probably couldn't form words.

Alberta opened the door to the clinic, and I was greeted by the white ceilings and white flooring's of the clinic. Then by surprise, I remembered something. Rose was always at this clinic, always bruised up and trying to escape. That made me smile.

"It's time isn't it?" Dr. Olendkzi asked. I looked at her. She was nervous, and I also realized that some of the patients looked at me sympathetically. I breathed. Hard. I needed to know what was happening. I did a body language and they seem to get it. The doctor lead us to the depths of the clinic. We stopped on a wall. A dead end. My control was snapping. If they don't tell me what's happening. My God, I will explode.

Then by somewhere. I saw another doctor, she looked small, has Raven black hair, midnight blue eyes and a pretty petite figure.

"Dr. Pallion. I'm guessing you're Dimitri Belikov." She introduced herself politely. I looked at her giving her my best glare-she just returned it with a smile. I walked three feet towards her. Alberta stopped me and shook her head. I relaxed my muscles unclenched.

"This way."

Then by surprise the blank wall turned to an engraved wall. And on the lefty corner was a small door. Dr. Pallion opened it and gestured towards it. The others walked towards the small door. I saw Lissa breathed and went inside. Others followed and only me and Alberta was left. She looked at me.

"Forgive yourself. Promise me you will." She murmured. I was confused so I didn't answer-since my anger towards them is still in high tide.

I actually need to kneel just to get in. But when I passed the door, I was surprised that I could actually fit here. It was like it was build for someone to be here. There was some light shone on the end, but other than that it was dark, and it looked homey. If you didn't add the loneliness and despair in the quiet hallway. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, which snapped me back to reality.

"Go and see her." She whispered. _Her. Who was her?_I asked myself. But I didn't ask questions. I just followed her instructions. I walked slowly admiring the paintings on the wall. The light came closer and closer. Until then, I saw where the light came from and saw what or rather who was lying on the bed.

"Rose..."

There she was lying on the big bed. She looked small and vulnerable on the comforters. Her hair that was dark was lighter and her hair that was slilky straight had some soft curls at the tip. And little petals and rare leaves covered her hair. Making her look like an angel. The moonlight that came from the small window made her look even more priceless than before.

The anger, the sadness, the confusion. Everything. Was gone in a flash. Lissa was holding Rose's hand and crying softly whispering sorry. Adrian looked suicidal, Eddie looked that her might burst into tears, Christian was tears now-something that I never see And Mark and Oksana was quiet and I also saw some tears fall out of Oksana's eyes.

The room was made of luxury. There was a flat screen telivison at the middle of the bed, an antique desk that was filled with rare books. And the wallpaper had flesh with leaves. But it didn't matter. Rose did. Yes, she looked beautiful and angelic at the moonlight, but somewhere deep she was dead. I could _feel _that she was dead. But at the same time alive. I was actually going to ask what happened to her. My Roza. But I heard footsteps that I knew so well.

Janine. I turned to look at her. She also gave me looks. But it was not symapathy. Her looks that she gave me was murderous. It looks like that Janine was part of this "lying charade" too. She marrowed her eyes when she saw me. I actually thought that she was going to attack me but I was wrong she went to grab Lissa's hand and I knew she wanted to hold Rose too.

"What's happening?" I asked. My mind was having some flashbacks.

Blood splattering. The cave. The cabin. Galina's estate.

"No..."

Then tears started to leak out of my eyes.

No. Impossible. It can't be.

And then I knew why Rose was here. _Me. It was because of me. _

The feeling when she staked her heart and her life pouring into mine. The blood that I got when I feed into her. The gut feeling when Rose staked herself for me.

It was all because of me.

"Please tell me that it isn't true. That I wasn't turned--" I didn't finish it. I couldn't. I couldn't say the words that could leave me breathing for air. Then I looked at Alberta desperately finding an answer in her face. I also saw that her face was covered with tears.

"You'll pay for what you did. I swear you will." It was Lissa. I looked into her eyes, and saw that it was puffy red but deep down, the burning green eyes of the Dragomirs was shown. I gasped.

I was going to turn away. But I was too late.

I was no where near the clinic nor the room where Rose is in.

I was in my own personal Hell.


	24. You Have No Right

**A/N: ****Okay, as some of you know that I already made another story right? Please, please support it! It's called _The Tables Are Turned _trust me it's good. I know the summary sucks but I plan on changing it. **

**Okay this is the longer summary and if you haven't known this is EXCLUSIVE! **

**Rose loved before Dimitri was even in her life. And he's name was Daniel Golbez, but he left her for his Guardian studies. He left her with a promise and that promise was to come back on a winter break and never will he leave. But when her lover left her heart was broken and torn and guess who's there to pick those up? Dimitri. She can't have both of them. And soon enough she needs to choose. But what if faith just chose for her? **

**I completely have no idea if this would fit in the summary box. If it could then maybe I could put this, if not I'll just make another one. but remember this is completely EXCLUSIVE-well for now. **

**Oh, and xpskl are you there my friend? I haven't heard you in like what? Ages? Milena? I still remember you, even though I already have a lot of reviews. private Message me, and tell me what's going on maybe I could help. **

**Dimitri's POV. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty One: You Have No Right**

I didn't know where I was. But it felt cold and dark. Nothing to see, nothing to hear, nothing to touch and nothing to feel. I couldn't see my body, I feel like some thin air ready to be swept away. Then out of the darkness, I heard voices.

"You need to suffer." It was Lissa's voice but it was mixed with a voice that I couldn't forget. Rose-but her voice was not soft and passionate it was filled with hatred. I tried to speak, but no words came out. I tried to run, but I feel like I don't have legs. The voices were getting louder.

"You killed her. You made her suffer..." The words were drumming in my head. I tried to make it stop, but it kept coming in a speed that I never felt before. Then finally I found my voice and I used it with all my might.

"STOP IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I thought Lissa's voice will stop but it came louder and more forcefully.

"YOU KILLED HER!!!" She shouted then I felt my body ripping into pieces. I gasped and shouted in pain. But she seemed to like it. Then finally I could see again, but I think I'll rather be blind than see this...

Rose. She was crying somewhere. Her eyes were puffy red and I could actually feel the pain of her tears. How I wanted to hold her tight and make sure nobody hurts her. But it changed again and this time I could feel. But it wasn't love or protectiveness...it was rage. Rage of killing him. Adrian. he was holding Rose in a way I could rip his head off.

I couldn't stand this. I couldn't stand the pain of seeing her with another; couldn't stand seeing her hurt because of me. I wanted to kill myself. I _needed _to kill myself. The feeling it was like a drug, a water so cold in the burning summer. I let out a scream of pain. Kill me!!! Please kill me!!! The pain, I need to feel her pain, I need to get her pain out of my Roza's life. Then slowly, I did feel her. But it was not the pain, it was the protectiveness and love that I always got but took it for granted.

I felt safe and loved. Then I realized I wasn't in the black hole anymore. I was in a garden. It was soft and light, the lightness didn't blind me but it warmed me. The grasses were soft and wet, the flowers were rare and beautiful and there was even a bird fountain at the middle. But I noticed one thing. A Rose on top of the fountain. It was colored white and I realized that the glitter on the petals wasn't the fault of the sun. The Rose was made of diamonds.

I got up feeling strong and unbeatable and went to the Rose. I felt the memories of me and Rose came to life. The love and life was pouring into me in a loving way-that I almost forgot that I wanted to die because of her suffering's for me.

But as I reached the Rose and touch it. I felt the sadness pour into me again. A tear escaped my eyes before I know it. I looked at where my tear went and I saw that it went into one of the Rose's petal.

Great, I made it look ugly. I touched the spot. But when my fingers made contact with that tear in the petal. The Rose blossomed even more and suddenly I felt her voice in the warm air.

"I love you..."

Then I was dragged back to the world I would never want to be in.

* * *

I was catching my breath, I didn't dare open my eyes because I might not like what I was going to see, so I just kept it shut. I heard the deep breaths of the people around me. They were all gasping and out of breath. I decided to open my eyes but I was still afraid though.

There was Lissa drinking a lot of water and Christian by his side. The others were gathering towards Lissa and only some were with me. Which was perfect. I didn't think, I just acted before thinking. Gosh, I was becoming more like Rose. But I put that aside, I just acted. Fast.

faster than lighting, I was in her face.

"How dare you! You have no right to do that!"

She stand up forgetting around her. Her eyes forming into a Dragon.

"You deserve it!" She spat.

Let the fight begin.


	25. She's Here

**A/N: Just a few thank you to my faithful reviewers. No news except for the sixth name _of Vampire Academy: Last Sacrifice_. Ahh, so exciting. I can barely control it. Oh, and can you guys can make this story up to a two hundred reviews, or more? Please, please. Oh and on my other story_ The Tables Are Turned_, I was surprised by the reviews that I got, I bet soemday it could turn into a hundred reviews like this one. **

**Dimitri's POV. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Two: She's Here**

I was going for the punch, but the other guardians stop me form doing it. I was this close to punching here and making here bleed to death. How dare she say that to me? She didn't protecting Rose when she needs help. She never did, and never will. I was trying to punch and kick the Guardians, but they were all hard core and they're just gripping my arms tighter making me whimper in pain. Lissa was looking at me with a evil smile in her face that made me want to kill her more.

"Don't you people have respect for Rose lying on the bed?! Stop it now!" Adrian whispered harshly but filled with power. But neither of us listened to him. If we can't reach other and fight, then we'll use the staring and glaring fight. I knew that if I look at Lissa's eyes there was a possibility that I might be a victim of her powerful compulsion but I didn't care. She had done enough.

Then, I saw my chance Janine faltered and I broke free. As I was going to attack that bratty little girl, a strong voice and a strong scent stopped me...and the others dead on their tracks.

_Stop! You're scaring the baby! Stop! You need to stop and work together...Please...stop_..It was like, she was crying but her voice was so filled with power. Rose. Then her nature scent filled my nostrils. Everyone was quiet. The voice-Rose voice-stopped, but the scent came stronger and stronger. It smelled like all the flowers in the forest combined to make a sweet and strong scent.

Everything was quiet, until we heard a grumbling. Which came from Rose. And this time, it didn't came from nowhwere, it came from the Rose lying on the bed. Then everything happened so fast, that I didn't know what was my place.

Dr. Pallion quickly went to Rose's side, Janine and the others surrounded the bed leaving me and Lissa alone. She was shocked and so was I, well not really. I felt her already, but it still broke my heart every time it happened. It was like I was in a nightmare and i couldn't wake up, but I just kept hearing her voice from afar.

The scent still lingered, but not as strong as before. The warm scent tickled my skin, like Rose used to do to me when she touched me.

We looked at each other. We let our sadness turned into a rage. We-me and Lissa were selfish. Everyone was sad and angry and we didn't even help them ease the pain. Suddenly Mark spoke.

"We need to tell the Queen."

All of the head turned to look at him even me. With a shock look.

"What do you mean?" Christian said.

"It will make a catastrophe!" Another said.

"She has power. She might help us." Mark explained.

"And besides, she's here." Mark added.


	26. Part One:They're Not Them

**A/N:Okay, a reviewer told me that she/he wanted to me to do a Rose's POV on what happened on the last two chapters. So, I am going to give her/his request. The reviewer pen name was: ..Mind. I don't know if it's writing or writer, so yeah. Since she/he reviewer on every chapter that I have, so yeah (again). Oh and I can tell you that I am writing the story after this, which is NOT _Forever And Always: The Journey Begins_. I know, I know. I changed my mind again. But I realized it will be like just a companion and if I write that first you might lose interest on this series. **

**I believe you know this POV already. Well to someone who isn't reading the author's note. LOL. It will be flashback to the last two chapters in Rose's POV. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

**_Drop Of Blood_**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Part One: They're Not Them**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought they will be all sad and miserable or trying to move on with their lives. But this-this I did not expect. Lissa was using compulsion-a very strong compulsion should I say. This was the second time that I saw Lissa using this powerful compulsion. One was with Jesse and the second time....was with Dimitri. She was drowning him with his fears. She was sending him to the depths of his heart. She _needed_him to suffer. Suffer hard. I looked at Eva ad saw that she was looking Lissa curiously but when she felt my gaze, she turned and smiled at me.

We were at the gates. The gates near the real world. Anna told Eva that I was ready to face the power near the gates. Eva was a little hesitant at first, but Anna's look made her face turn into a blank again. And this where it lead us. The gate was long and dark, I could see what was going on the outside door, I could visit them and I could make them feel that I'm near them. But it was different than being there. A lot more different. And no, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I acted instantly. I put my power into the gates feeling and seeing the grey mist that grew charcoal black. My two hands lifted into the air and next thing that I knew. My power was on the gates, I thought I could reach them, but I realized that my power wasn't enough. It was like a strong glass-a very strong glass that held all the minerals in the world in it. I didn't feel weak, the adrenaline pumping in my veins were too strong. I closed my eyes and focused on the eruption of volcanoes in the depths of me, I realized some of it. Then I opened my eyes. I believe my eyes turned into pure darkness and had pure white rings in them. Trust me-I saw it already. My eyes twitched, then soon my power erupted in the gate.

I saw what Dimitri was seing now. He was in his personal Hell. I tried to think of the garden that I usually spend my time at that..place. It was soft and light. The grasses were wet and at the middle was a bird fountain. But it was pretty haerd since the power of Lissa's compulsion was also effecting me. I felt Dimitri. His pain. Then I realized that my black charcoal eyes with white rings was filled with tears.

KILL ME! I NEED THE PAIN! KILL ME! He was screaming, then I broke down.

"NO!"

I screamed and put all my power to that sanctuary. The soft grasses, the fountain and the diamond Rose. A wind brushed my hair and I opened my eyes. I was now in the garden, with Dimitri.

I breathed hard. He still looks handsome. I wanted to touch him to feel him in my hands but he couldn't see me. I let the tears fall silently. It was silent in the last years (in my time). I made sure that they were all silent.

He was inching closer to the Rose that I visualized. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to the Rose-dreaming that it was me. I felt a tear escaped his eyes, I wish I could cry too. But not now, I needed to be strong.

I sifhed and put my love making it blossom even more.

Then to soon for my liking he and I began to fade sending him and me to our rightful places.

I let the tears that I've been keeping for awhile fall free out of my eyes.


	27. Part Two: They're Not Them

**A/N: Hello! This is the second part for the "They're Not Them". I hope you like it. Oh, and after this we see the Queen! And didn't I say werewolves on the "The Secrets Revealed"? Well you'll be seeing one right now! And the others will come...soon.**

**I believe you know this POV already. Oh and I made an official trailer for this story check it on my profile. Make sure to comment!**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Four: Part Two: They're Not Them**

I thought it was over. Oh, but I was wrong. So very wrong. I was in the gate again, but Eva wasn't there anymore-probably thought that I needed space. But always protective. Jade took her place. A werewolf. He looked like a Siberian Husky, but much bigger. His fur was colored the purest white, his eyes green as the leaves-that's why he was called Jade-and last he has the most sharpest fang in his pack. I looked at him. He looked at me disaproving. I sighed.

Jade was a castaway. The werewolves hate Vampires because they gain more power. Werewolves lived in the forest of every academy-yes, including St. Vladimir. Werewolves have the ability to see "weirder" things than the Vampires. Which is mostly like Shadow Kiss. Anna introduced me to Jade, and we got along pretty well. He was my protector-just like a guardian not like Vilento who is bound to my. Usually Werewolves can turn into human-no, not Vampire-if thye wish to. But being a castaway means that Werewolf will be living forever as a Werewolf. Just like Jade. But being a castaway means that he has the strongest mind power. That could be deadly.

I looked back at the gate and saw that Lissa and Dimitri trying to kill each other using a glare contest. I was tired. So very, very tired. But I couldn't leave them this way. I never thought unleashing my power to the gate will be so hard. It was like I was a water and a very thirsty basketball player was drinking at me in such a speed.

I walked to the gate my feet barely cooperating with me. But I need to reach the gate. My face was covered with sweat. After awhile I was now standing at thee front of gate only just a little inch to let the gate touch me. Jade barked and barked but I didn't listen to him. But then he growled. I turned back to face him and smiled. "I'll be fine."

Then I looked at the gate again. I breathed and put my hand on it. Then in one swift movement. My powers began to drift, I felt the warm tingling sensation and the cold splash. I was sure that my eyes turned into the most darkest black and the most whitest rings. Which is bad. Only Anna couild do it. But it looks like that I could do it to. But now for a long time. I pressed my hand harder, my power almost drained, I couldn't ask Vilento's help, He could not stan any where near the gate. It was a rule. So it was only me. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but I didn't want to, because I couldn't. With a great amount of effort. I put my other hand on the glass. But as soon as it touched it.

I felt it was like million of ghosts attacking me in an instant. The volcanoes erupted and I couldn't control it. I have no choice but to scream. I screamed and screamed. I never knew that I could scream this much. But I did. Jade tried to free me out of the gate but I didn't budge. I couldn't.

Then I made another scream and another and another. And then. I realized that I was in the basement. Where Lissa and Dimitri were fighting. I screamed for them to stop. Then I felt a pang in my stomach. My knees went into the floor and the next thing I knew. I was crying. The baby was scared. _My_ baby was scared. I looked at them and shouted once more.

"Stop! You're scaring the baby. You need to stop and work together" My sobs echoed in the room. The room was quiet. It was like they heard me. I tried again. "Please....Stop.."

I felt my baby starting to calm down. It was like the baby was reall_ in _me. Anna said that the physical body is caring the child and my soul is dealing with the effects. But this. She did not told me about this.

I looked at my hands. I was starting to fade. The crowd was on my body now seeing that it moved. I gave them a smile. And I completely faded away.

Flowers swaying, soft grasses and beautiful hills. I was back. I was back to the hell hole that I spend my life training with the legendaries.

I looked at Jade his eyes told me that he was worried. I pat his head and passed out.

Welcoming the darkness that took me away to my dreams.


	28. The Time Has Come

**A/N: This is the part where they tell the Queen! Ah! And we are almost to the finish! Yehey! Of course there will be a sequel. I'll tell you the title very soon. **

**This is Dimitri's POV. Oh and a BIG shout out to my best friend who is now in Heaven. Michael! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! This is all for you Mike. hope you're taking good care of me up there. Miss you brother. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Five: The Time Has Come**

We were quiet. The commons was like a desert. No on dared to speak and I also believe that no one dared to breathe. The Queen was coming here after we callled her. She actually didn't care at first, but when we told her that she brought me back from being a Strigoi she was all ears. Lissa look shocked she had some tears spilling out of her eyes and Christian just buried his face in her hair. Adrian was quiet just staring into space. And the rest of us was just looking back and forth at the entrance.

The air was cold but I didn't feel it. The warm of the garden where the diamond Rose was still in my skin. Then in one swift movement the air began to flow in one direction and then I felt it again. I gasped. There was this bad smell in the air but underneath it was the scent of nature. Rose. I looked at Lissa she seem to know what I was thinkng. She stand up in her seat almost forcefully. Christian and the others looked at her.

"Liss, you okay?" Christian asked concerned. He looked at him. "Can't you smell it?" She asked while walking towards where the scent was the strongest. At the middle of the hall. Some Guardians followed her, the students looked at her sympathetically. Thinking that probably she was going crazy.

"Lissa you're tired. Let's go back to the dorms." Christian said hesitantly. He_ knew _what she was talking about. He was there when Rose spoke in thin air on the basement of the clinic. But he was trying to be logical.

Lissa looked at him frustrated and upset.

"I am not tired! You felt her there Chirstian! All of you felt her! And you're acting like it didn't happen! I felt her pain when she was talking in thin air! I know that she's somewhere here! Why can't you admit that you felt her very presence!" Lissa screamed breathless.

She had tears in her eyes. And they were making a puddle in the ground. Christian looked down. Mark and Oksana were biting there lips. Adrian closed his eyes very tightly. I didn't know what he was doing but I paid no attention to it. Then we heard a door open. A Guardian stepped out and nodded in our direction.

"The Queen is here."

We all stand up-except for one. Adrian. Lissa and Oksana eyed Adrian curiously. All of us looked at him but his eyes were deeply shut and every second it was getting tighter.

Oksana gasped. Lissa looked Oksana in a unbelieving face.

"Do you think she's somewhere here?" Lissa aksed hopefully. I know who the "she" they were reffering to. Rose.

Oksana sighed and shook her head. "Let Adrian find that oout. Let's leave him there for a while."

Oksana looked at Mark and they seem to be talking with their minds and after some seconds they turned to face us.

"Let's go." Lissa said.

We walked towards the conference room where the Queen was. All the students were at the commons so it didn't take a while.

After a few minutes we stopped in front of the door. There were a lot of Guardians surrounding the door. A male Guardian looked at us and nodded. Then two Guardians opened the door towards the conference room.

We were surprised when there were no Guardians in the room. Only the Queen herself. The Queen was wearing a white pencil skirt and a flesh colored blazer that mae her look like a modern worker rather than the Queen of the Vampire world. We all bowed she made a hand move ad we all took our seats.

Being the Queen means getting straight to the point, so we weren't quiet surprised when she asked why and how Rose bring me from being a Strigoi. The Queen in my vision looked disgusted at me and probably also Rose. That made my blood cold. How can a cold and ugly woman can be the Queen? I asked myself.

"That is still unsloved. Our Queen." Alberta said professionally.

The Queen looked at Mark and Oksana raising one of her eyebrows. "And who are these people?"

"This is Mark and Oksana. They are like me and Rose. Oksana is a Spirit user and Mark is her Shadow Kissed." Lissa explained. Mark and Oksana smiled polietly at the Queen.

"Tell me more." The Queen commanded.

"Rose is in a coma. She has no heartbeat and no breathing. But her skin is warm." That's where it started. The Queen listened to everything we or rather they said. I didn't dare speak.

My instincts told me not to and that's the only thing I was holding. My instincts. Because everything was broked and shredded into pieces already. I wanted to hide in a cave and cry. I was ripped apart. I wasn't losing anyhting right now. Rose was barely holding on. And mu family, they win't accept me anymore to what I've done.

"Rose gave us letters..." That caught my attention. Letter's what letter's? My mind was ranting. They didn't notice me. But I believe one did. Lissa.

She stand up and everyone looked at her confusion in they're eyes. Even the Queen looked at her.

"The letter. Dimitri's letter. Where is it Alberta?"

I looked at Alberta she seems to be thinking.

"Give it to him when we are at the trial. Everyone who got the letter will be saying what's in it. And if I find this _very_ appropriate. I will call for Power Revolution."

All in the room gasped. We didn't expect the Queen to hail the Power Revolution.

The Power Revoultion according to myths and legends was the meeting of all the powerful Moroi and Dhampirs in the world. This happened already in the late Middle Ages.

Then the door burst opened to reveal Adrian...

and my sister Vicktoria Belikova.


	29. She Walks In Beauty

**A/N:Two more reviews to reach two hundred! Yehey! I can't believe it! Happy dance with me!! Love you guys. Okay were going back to Rose's place. But ina different POV. Guess what? Anna? Mason? Evangeline? **

**I guess it only leaves to one person: Jade! Yup this is Jade's POV. Hope you like it. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Six: She Walks In Beauty**

"What to do you think" Rose asked.

She was wearing a stunning black evening gown that has a square neckline. She looked sleek and glamorous, the full A-line skirt flatters any body-but mostly hers-type and is fully lined with tulle. The large black and white striped bow in back adds a dramatic flair to what she was now wearing.

We were at her room-as her Werewolf Guardian I need to be always where she is and her room was not an exception. Her room was princess-like. she sometimes complained about it but soon got over it. The room was huge like ballroom. It was colored with white and red-Rose's favourite colours. The bed was two king sized combined. There were rare flowers and leaves spurting in the headboards. The pillows were white while the comforter and sheets were red. The corner on the left side was a piano sleek in black. It was an odd thing to see the warrior known as Hathaway was playing the piano, but she did. She played it when she was at the outside world and until now she played. There was a blacony at the right side of the room where you can see the garden and the fountain.

I didn't realized that I was staring at her for awhile when she broke it with a sigh. "I guess not."

She then started to move towards the bathroom when I stopped her_. It looks good on you. Sorry I didn't reply a little faster, I was just thinking of something_. He send to her mind. Werewolves can't talk but since they have psychic powers that changes things.

"Important?" She asked. I looked at her more clearly this time.

She was perfect in the dim light. The black ball gown that she was wearing add the effect that she was giving me which was a curious look. Her hair that had rare flowers bloomed like wild fire. She was a woman that every man will fall to their knees.

_No. _I answered her. She smiled and I felt the warm breeze of the warm air that sometimes could be deadly when she's angry. She went to the walk-in closet and went towards the ball gowns section. She was searching for another gown. I sighed.

Tonight was the Ball of The Legendaries. She met each and every one of them and I was surprised that she took them pretty quickly even though she know that....well, they're dead.

"How about this one?" She asked me, I looked at her hand and she produced such a thing that I can't even get my eyes of it.

It was a strapless gown with gold sequins falling down the skirt. It fell up to the floor and was spread in different directions. The gown was colored in the purest of white that I need to turn my head just not to get burned. She was turning it lightly in the air.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then she went to the other section where the shoes and jewelries are. I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Great!"

I looked at her alarmed. She was looking at the clock and I was not surprised that she was angry. We have exactly have two hours left before the ball starts. She turned and faced me with a happy expression on her face.

"Can you bring Eva here? I need her help." She told me and I have no choice but to obey, and for one thing. I loved being told. Especially from her. I like seeing her smile.

I walked in my four feet towards Eva's room, which wasn't that far. As I was about to bark to let Eva know that I'm here the door burst open. I was going to tell her that Rose wanted her in her room, but she was already towards that direction.

* * *

Only five minutes to go. I was pacing back and forth.

Eva was dressed in her black gown. It was a strapless gown that features delicate cut out floral decals around the bodice and skirt. Her light brown hair was in a sideway ponytail. Her face was delicate. Her red eyes perfectly blended in the gown that she was wearing, and last she was wearing a diamond necklace.

"What is taking her so long?" Eva complained.

"Present!"

The two of us looked in the bathroom door. There she was in her glory. She looked like a Queen, a precious Queen.

Rose fitted well in the white dress with gold sequins. It made her shine. Her body was defined in the gown making her look vulnerable. Her hair was in a messy bun two strands of hair were left and it was curled in such a manner. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, and last she was wearing a wearing a three inch white heels and on the back was a white ribbon.

She looked perfect.

Eva smiled. "Let's hope you aren't having you're hormones right know."

That made me flinch a little. That bastard. Dimitri. Thinking his name was like a cold water splashed in my face. How dare he hurt her. I closed my eyes.

This need to stop.

I was falling hardcore to Rose Hathaway.


	30. A Day With The One You Love

**A/N:Two hundred reviews!! Thank you so much. And because you gave me tow hundred reviews. I can finally give you the title for this sequel!! How cool is that? if you are asking. Yes, I already wrote the first chapter of it. I was just so excited and so I wrote it. **

**Okay here it is: _Dark Shadows. _What do you think? The title explains it all. Just like this story: _Drop Of Blood. _Didn't you think the title of it? It means that Rose sacrificed herself, and do you guys remember when Rose stacked herself, didn't you realize that Dimitri's blood is still there? Fresh blood to be exact. And also Evangeline lost her mortality when a Strigoi bit her. It all connects in blood. **

**Well hope you like this chapter. Dimitri's POV. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: A Day With The One You Love**

_I looked around. I was in a bridge that I recognized so well. It was a bridge near Novosibirsk. I forgot the name but I was sure that this bridge was in Novisibirsk. _

_"I hate what you did to me..." A voice called out in the wind. My brows furrowed. _

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"I am what you made me..." The voice got louder and I also realized that the wind got colder. _

_"I don't understand." _

_"I am Rose! You killed me! You made me suffer!" I gasped. No. This is impossible. It couldn't be true. _

_Then I wasn't in the bridge anymore I was in a garden that was filled with Roses. I grabbed one and it immediately turned into black. It dropped in the pavement._

_"This is what you did to me.." _

_Then I was attacked by thorns._

* * *

I sat upright in bed, sweat covering my face. I looked around. I wasn't near the bridge nor the garden. Thank God. I checked my clock: nine thirty in the morning. As I was going to get ready and go to Rose someone stirred beside me.

"You're going to Rose?" Vicktoria asked. I was still worried to what she said to the others yesterday. Vicktoria said, I will soon hear about it when the trial started. I couldn't believe that she didn't tell me. Usually she told me _everything_. But I guess not this one.

I smiled at her and nodded. She stirred again to the left. "Greet her baby for me."

I looked down. Her baby. Our baby. That already made it clear. Dr. Pallion run a blood test and it was absolutely positive. Rose was carrying _our child_. I loved the sound of that.

I took a shower and got dressed in my usual. Black jeans, black polo and my cowboy duster. If I have to dig up my memories just to feel Rose. I will do it. Even though it only exist on my dreams. I looked at Vicktoria again and went to the basement.

* * *

I looked at her leing in the bed. She looked cute with her bump in the stomach. I take deep breathes and went to sit at the side of the bed. I talked to her telling her that I'm alright. No need to worry and a lot more reassuring things. I asked her if the baby was okay, if it's healthy and I also asked her what gender and what named she would want to.

"For a boy. I suppose Leomark...Gabriel Belikov? What do you think?" I asked her. Her face looked peaceful and happy and her hair that had rare flowers started to bloom making her look like a Goddess.

"I miss you." I whsipered gravely. I touched her bump softly wanting to feel the baby inside of her. I then realized that tears were starting to fall. I was crying a lot lately. I wiped it away. Then...

_Bump. _

I was shocked. I looked at where my left hand was. It was in the bump and that's where I felt it. It couldn't be. I knew I was smiling.

_Bump. _

I laughed. Just like her mother: always playful. I patted it softly.

"I'm here. Daddy's here." I whispered.

It felt good. Just a day with my family. Even though there was a line in it. I felt at peace. But tomorrow we were going to fly to the Royal Court and no peace was there.

I looked at the little window and realized that it was time to go. I spent five hours here already. Time flies when you're having fun. I guessed.

I looked at Rose and planted a kiss on her forehead.

I didn't forget my baby of course. I also planted a kiss right in the middle of the bump.

_Bump._

I laughed again. This baby will be like Rose. More a like.


	31. Part One: The Power Revolution

**A/N:I will again tell you that we are almost to the finish! And this where they would reveal it all! I mean everything!!! HAHA!!! I won't waste my time, but there is still a part two. So you still need to wait. **

**This chapter is on Evangeline's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Part One: The Power Revolution **

I looked at Rose sleeping figure one last time. She was sleeping peacefully under the covers. Her face looked peaceful and I hated to do what I was going to do in just a few moments. The room was dark except for the moonlight in the window. I got up from my seat and kissed Rose's forehead, she steered a little.

I smiled.

I looked at Jade who was looking at me in his nature eyes that shined in the dark. "Protect her." I whispered. The Werewolf nodded and I was gone.

I passed the hills of her soul and the castles where Anna and Rose lived and towards the gates. I looked back just once and went inside.

I knew I was at the Royal Court because that's where I wanted to be in. _Time for some action. _I thought when I saw a male Guardian in his twenties passing here in my way. _It was a good thing that I wore this sun glasses though. _I smiled, then attacked him quietly and put him in the janitor's closet.

I stepped out of the closet and looked around. Coast clear. This was becoming fun. I ran at Strigoi speed towards the court room where the trial was being held. I listened quietly in the corner. No one even noticed me. _What is happening to this Guardians this days?_

But I put that aside and began to listen.

I heard a bang and realized that the court was starting it's session. Everyone went quiet.

"We are here for the trial of Rose Hathaway." The judge said. I looked around and saw Rose's friends. I actually already saw them before Rose even met me, but Rose described them even more when we become really close-like sisters.

"Alberta was the first one who saw Rose in the forest of St. Vladimir am I right?" That was the Queen. Oh how I hate that stupid and ridiculous Queen. Alberta nodded her head.

"Take the stand"

Alberta took the stand quietly caring Rose's letter with her.

"Please tell us what you saw."

She breathed and started it was true, she didn't tell me any lies. She said every detail looking at Guardian Belikov every time-and I actually do to. It was hard for him and sometimes he was flinching. The Queen listened carefully she seems very thoughtful of this situation.

"The letter please tell us the letter." All of us-yes, including me-looked at the Queen question in our faces. "The letter." She repeated.

Alberta coughed and read the letter a loud.

_Alberta,_

_First off I want to say sorry for the things I had done. I know I shouldn't have dropped out. But I needed to. I know you're a good friend of Dimitri, that's why I chose you to do this. This is a very important letter so read carefully._

Everyone went quiet, I actually believe that no was even breathing.

_First, please make sure that you don't have guardians around need to go out to the wards. Find Dimitri and me. Don't worry he's not Strigoi. Not anymore. Get Dimitri and me to the clinic. If Dimitri wakes up, he won't remember anything except the rescue mission, I need you to lie Alberta. Tell him that I dropped out because I wanted to become a blood whore. Anything, just please don't tell him that he became what he feared to be. Dimitri turned Strigoi Alberta, but he won't remember that anymore. Don't ask why, just do it. _

_And as for me..well I don't know if I'll wake up anymore, and if I did wake up. Kill me. I'm not going to be Rosemarie Hathaway anymore. I'll be something bad, very bad. Please Guardian Petrov. I'm begging you, keep me somewhere out of the people. And keep me out of Dimitri. I don't want him to cry over me. I chose this. _

_And Alberta, please tell him that I love him no matter what. I decided this because....well I can't kill him. But I can kill myself, just to save him._

_~Rose_

I looked at Dimitri his head was down and I saw that one tear escaped his eyes. I looked at the floor and realized that a puddle of tears was forming. I was also crying. Lissa was on the verge, Christian let some tears fall and Adrian was quiet.

"That isn't all." I looked at Vicktoria-Dimitri's sister. She sometimes made me giggle, she was just like Rose.

"Please take you're seat Ms. Belikova." The judge warned but Vicktoria stood her ground. Dimitri didn't object or stopped her sister-everyone believed that he was to miserable to talk everyone-in the court room knew there love affair.

"Look carefully at the back of the letter." Alberta did and she was shocked everyone was too. There at the back something was written, but it was in a shadow. "The paper is fiber. Rose won't write just that. She lived with Strigoi's about three weeks in Russia. She learned something there important to what were talking about-or probably important to the Guardians."

She was a smart girl. The Queen looked at her with no emotion on her face. "As you see Ms. Belikova, it is in a shadow. What do you want to do, read it for hours?"

"No, you're Highness. I'm telling you that should get a Moroi using Water and Spirit." Every Rose-like. I like this girl. The Queen raised one of her eyebrows she probably found that very disrespectful. "Excuse me? Who do--"

"We can do it." Lissa and....Amiadalia?....Mimi?...what was her name?....Ah! Mia stand up in their seat.

"Now, I wasn't done--"

"You're Highness. The clock is ticking. This might be the answer." Lissa whispered. The Queen frowned and hold her hands together. "Fine."

"What are we going to do Vicktoria?" Lissa asked while holding Alberta's letter.

"Mia put you're water in the letter. Make sure it won't crumple into pieces just drops. Fiber is very sensitive and Moroi water is different than normal water." She looked at Mia and next Lissa. _A very good leader. I thought._

"Lissa when the water is present heal the letter. Like what you did with Rose--"

"How did you know about that?" Lissa asked cutting Vicktoria.

"Sources. As I was saying, Heal the letter and blow it make sure to use you're Spirit powers. The letter will appear." The girls nodded. Everyone was a bit edgy they wanted to ask where Vicktoria learned all of that, but they all have there minds to fight with.

"Little drops." Mia whispered to herself, her eyes closed. Then soon, little drops of water was seen in the back of the letter making it more clear but not enough to let Alberta to read.

"That's enough." Vicktoria commanded. Mia opened her eyes looking at her creation and smiled. "You're turn." Lissa grabbed the letter carefully making sure it won't break into pieces since it was wet. She closed her eyes like what Mia did and soon she was in a white glow. The Queen gasped, the judge gasped, I gasped. Everyone gasped.

Because behind the white glow was a very dark glow, the most darkest glow and it wasn't Lissa's. It was Rose's. Rose can control the most darkest glow, even Anna couldn't pit against it. No one talked. Half of the mob knew or thinking that it was Rose's while the half didn't.

The letter on the back was very clear and it could be held and read. Lissa opened her eyes looking refreshed. She handed the letter to Alberta.

"Read it now please." Alberta nodded. She looked at the letter and frowned she closed and opened her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's a map and the words in here are ancient."

That was my cue.

"Well let me explain that Guardian Alberta Petrov." I replied. Everyone looked at me. The Guardians posture went snappy. The Queen looked at me. I was wearing a black skinny jeans, three inches boots and a red shirt and of course my killer sun glasses.

The Queen laughed. "So, you finally wake up Rose. That was a very funny act, Little Bitch."

"Don't you dare insult my little sister." I growled at her. Everyone gasped. I probably look scary right now. Everyone who insult my little sister dies or just get a lot of broken bones and in a coma.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Evangeline Sendiphila or you may know me as Evangeline Mazura in the books that you read." I eyed Mark and Oksana they looked shocked.

"So where was I?" I asked. "Ah yeah, about the map. Uhm, I believe that I should be at the stand."

"How dare you?!"

I looked at the Queen glaring her with everything that I have, I believe that my red eyes were seen in this glasses.

"One more word. You are just a jury in this court room. You probably be the Queen, but someone is stronger than you. Power and strength. Got anything to prove?" I put every word with venom.

I looked at the judge and smiled.

"I'll introduce myself when I sit at the witness stand."

I was starting to wish that I have fangs so I can scare them off.


	32. Part Two: The Power Revolution

**A/N:Sorry to keep you in suspense people! But I just went into vacation. So here it is. Hope you like it, and if you do. review. **

**Evangeline's POV.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Part Two: The Power Revolution**

I rolled my eyes by the sight of these Guardians. They are such a pain in the ass. I sat at the witness stand just looking at the lawyers who were going to ask the questions. They were taking some time. I grabbed Alberta's letter-which contained the map.

I looked at it skeptically. I shook my head and need to bite my lips for me to not smile. Rose surprised me yet again. A map of the castle-where Rose and Anna were staying-and the tunnel that was in the depths of the academy. She written it in such brilliance. She makes me so proud.

"So, Ms. Evangeline. Would you like to introduce yourself." A woman lawyer said. I looked at her and smiled wanting to be friendly.

"Well, as you know. I am Evangeline Sendiphila or Mazura, and as for other information about me ask Mark and Oksana, since I'm still a little shocked to why Rose made a map," I showed them the letter. "And you Guardians can't read it." I looked at the lawyer. "So, ask them."

The lawyer looked at the two. I looked at them too. Oksana sighed and stand up.

"I read it an a book of Legendary Dhampirs and Moroi's at our room in the academy. Evangeline was one of the most famous Shadow Kissed at that time. Since she was born as Shadow Kissed" Oksana explained while looking at me in the last sentence. I gave her my blossoming smile, she looked shocked but returned it with some trust hidden.

"One of?" The lawyer looked at me with question in her eyes.

"Yes. One of. Me and my sister-Kayli Sendiphila were born as Shadow Kissed." I told them.

"You said Rosemarie Hathaway was you're sister just a few moments."

"Yes, she is. She was reincarnated, and well me, I stay the same for the last six hundred thirty years. Oh, and if you haven't known. Rose's father is Abe Mazur so we are still sisters."

"Uhm, excuse me the same for the last _six hundred thirty years_? What do you mean?"

I looked at the window the night was clear in my vision. I closed my eyes hating to say this aloud to so many people but needing since my sister was on the picture.

"Kayli was studying at St. Vladimir while I was studying at Lexamon-a Dhampir school in San Fransisco. I was sixteen while she was thirteen."

I opened my eyes and opened my palm leading them to a world that was now extinct. It was one of my Shadow Kiss abilities. To make people see what you want them to see by bringing them to the past. The crowd gasped but I explained our situation making them quiet and listen.

A girl passed the street. She was wearing a tunic dress, her hair was perfect in the sunny day, Her face held no worries and everyone who saw her smiled at her direction.

"That is Kayli-my sister." They all looked at the girl. And then a girl passes Kayli. She was wearing a longer tunic her hair black and her eyes gold.

"And that's me." I pointed at the golden girl that was once me. I closed my eyes again and visioned the war that changed it all.

"There was a war in our time. A hundred Strigoi attacked Lexamon, fifty students were captured but no one died." I closed my eyes and breathed, we were back in the court room.

I breathed in and out and clapped my hands together. "Okay, about the letter." So, I explained it to them. The caves, the castle but leaving Rose all behind. I explained the alchemical symbols and how they work. I didn't tell them that I was a Strigoi, because it will totally ruin my cover.

"Any more questions?" I looked at the two lawyers.

"Where is it? The castle and the caves?" I smiled and shook my head.

"You will see that soon. Very soon and as for the other letters it's up to you know that." I looked at them especially Vicktoria

"Aren't you going to give them they're letters? Especially Dimitri?" I raised my eyebrow at the Queen, she gave me a glare. I stepped out of the a witness stand and waved my hand.

"I'll be listening...." I left that for them to figure out.

"Lord Ivashkov, take the stand."

Adrian went carrying the letter once he was settled he read the letter aloud:

_Dear Adrian,_

_First, I want to say that I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you like that when you were just trying to help me, I guess I was a little jealous of Avery since she was getting my place, but it's my fault that Avery is now there so forgive me. _

_Second, I want you to know that I love you. I love you but not that strong enough, you made a place already in my heart remember that. You're like a flower blossoming without a help of a gardener or the rain to give you water. _

_I want to say farewell, I want to say you deserve better, I want to say that I'm sorry for not keeping my promise, I want to say a lot of things. But those things won't be ever enough. _

_Even though I'm never going to come back, I'm sure you'll enjoy the picture that is also in the letter. And Adrian, you deserve to be happy, you don't deserve me. I'm just you're little Dhampir. So small, while there are alot more out there. _

_I love you and farewell..._

Adrian spilled some tears, quiet tears. He faced the crowd and gave them a better view of the hidden letter. His tears was seen in the letter and so was the message.

It was a list of spells in ancient letters. Rose used all of her power just to make sure they're safe. Because no way Rose could do that when she was still in the outside world.

There were some questions but he answered it pretty well.

"Mr. Castile take the stand."

_Hey Eddie, _

_I miss you, sorry for leaving so unexpected. How are you doing? Me, not so good. I just want to tell you and get straight to the point: that I'm sorry for not saving Mason. I really am. Forgive me._

_Please, please, don't live like this. I want you to be the same Eddie I knew and at the same time, be the Eddie that is now. Can you do that? I'm sure you can. _

_I love you and I'll make sure to say Hi to Mason for you. _

_Love you._

Eddie composed his teary eyed face, then he gave it to Lissa and Mia. After a full minute the two girls gave it to Eddie who showed another map this time longer and bigger.

The city of The Law Of Seven. Rose surprised me yet again.

"Guardian Hathaway take the stand."

That was Rose's mother in this life. She went to the stand with her head high.

_Dear Mom,_

_Yeah, I called you mom. Problem. I'm just thirsty for someone to care and mostly from you. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am. I love you mom, I love you so much. I'm sorry for leaving my dreams for the one that I loved. _

_And yes, I met my mobster father Abe-the old man. Don't blame me for calling him like that. But my reputation is at stake here! Just trying to make you laugh mom. Because after this letter, no happy words will form._

_Farewell mom and tell the old man, that I love him just make sure though that he is a mile away from the academy and me. _

Janine gave it to them and after-again-a full minute they gave it back to Janine who showed the crowd what was in the letter. This time it was a picture.

Oksana gasped. I believe they knew it already.

_The War That Started It All. _A picture of a woman lying in a rock with ten swords on her back and at the side on her left was more swords and dead people.

"Please explain Oksana."

Oksana looked at Alberta and bit her lip.

"That picture is the same like in a book that we read when we were researching. _The War That Started It All_, is a topic in a book that we read and that picture," Oksana pointed at the picture that Alberta was holding. "Is the same as the one on the book."

"What is the significance of the picture then?" The Queen asked.

"_The War That Started It All _happened in 1390 where a Dhampir found how Strigoi were made. Stronger Strigoi. There is a difference in the Strigoi that we are seeing now than the others. These Strgoi's are just descendants. They are called Strgoi-just as we knew them. But the stronger Strigoi's are the ones who has the blood of a _real _Strgoi in them. They are called _Vrykolakas. _Strigoi's has unlimited speed, sight and strength. Strigoi senses are sharpened. While the _Vrykolakas _are one hundred sharpened. The Strigoi's are just eight five percent." Oksana explained without even taking a breath.

"Is that the only differences?" The judge asked.

Oksana shook her head.

"No. Strigoi's don't carry their powers with them, they fade and Strigoi's cannot stand the sun. While the _Vrykolakas _are the opposite. They still carry there elemental powers."

The room was silent. No one dared to speak. But soon the silence ended.

"Are they made...or born?" That was Lissa.

Oksana looked at her.

"That we aren't sure."

The Queen looked at the window.

"I declare a Power Revolution."

The people gasped.

The Power Revolution was a revolution where no one was one rule. Only the people are, and it also meant one thing: the Queen is stepping down.


	33. Happy Birthday

**A/N:****Okay little people review which was a little disappointing, but it's alright. Sorry to confuse you on the hidden maps, pictures and alchemical symbols-but trust me it will become useful. And about Dimka's letter well here it is-and yes, if you're asking there is also a hidden "something".**

**Hope you enjoy! Dimitri's POV. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "**_**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU" **_**BY MILEY CYRUS**

**Legend:**

**When it's **_italic_ **means that it's the song**

**When it's bold it means that it's a flashback and what Rose would want if the scene in the cave did not happen**

**WARNING:**** This legend is just **_**after **_**the lettter.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Happy Birthday**

I sighed and looked around the room. The Royal Moroi Court. The Queen didn't even let me speak when she told me I would. _Probably disgusted. _I sat in my bed reading the letter for the third time this minute-still not believing that Rose wrote this letter with her bare hands.

_Dear Comrade,_

_I know how much you love that name, so don't blame me for using it, but I sure can blame you in one thing though: Why did you left me? Why did you give up so easily when our freedom is near and within our reach? _

_But as much as I want to blame you for leaving me and becoming a Strigoi-by force. I can't. Because it was not you're fault. It was never you're fault. I just want to blame someone for doing this to you-and I blame you. _

_I can't tell you how much you become an evil person when you were a Strigoi, but I can tell you that yo were still a badass. I met you're family and they were good people-except for Yeva she was a mean old woman. Protect Vicktoria though she's a little...lost. _

_Okay, I'm completely not telling you what I want to tell you but probably because I __**can't **__tell you anything. You are probably upset by me doing this-sacrificing my life for you-but I can't kill you. But I can kill myself just for you. _

_Weird, huh?_

_When I saw you the first time when you were a Strigoi you still looked like yourself, but when you made me you're..."prisoner" I realized that you were gone. You were in the depths of you're soul. I was high in the bite that you always gave me but soon I discovered my senses and I asked you for the last time to hear it right: "Why do you love me?" _

_You're answer was wrong that time, but now that you're back to a Dhampir again I'm pretty sure you know you're answer perfectly. I don't know if you're reading this, but I just wanted to let everything out. I felt alone when I was searching for you-completely alone._

_Okay, I'm a bit crying right now, I just want to tell you one thing. _

_When we are at the bridge-I don't know if you can remember. You looked so evil and I realized that I was ready. I was ready to face the harsh of dying. But I know I'll die peacefully. _

_I will always love you..._

_Always..._

I sobbed. For the first time in so may years. I sobbed. Roza-the love of my life was ready to do anything for me. I only caught glimpses when I was a Strigoi and they made me sick. I looked at Vicktoria sleeping in my bed, she confessed me about the wrong doings that she had done. And I forgave her-I saw the guilt in her eyes. I stroke her hair and left the room with my letter in my hand.

I went to Lissa's room where everyone was. I bowed at the Princess and her boyfriend and sat down at a cushion.

"Something wrong Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked concerned. I looked at her and handed the letter. She eyed it suspiciously but grabbed it, she didn't read it for she know that it was for me.

"May I ask why you're giving me this?" Lissa waved the letter in the air.

"There's probably a hidden map or a picture there."

Lissa looked at Mia who was looking at Adrian in a concerned manner. Adrian never spoke except for the time when he was called at the witness stand in the court room and that made some people concerned-and one of those was Mia.

Mia grabbed the letter carefully and did the drops of water technique and handed it to Lissa. Which Lissa healed and I was right. There was something hidden there. And it was a hidden white diamond Rose. Just like in the garden that I was in when Lissa was "trying" to kill me.

It was the same. It shined brightly at the moon.

"How in the world can a _living _Rose can fit in a thin sheet of paper?" Janine asked unbelieving. I snatch it out of Lissa's hand gently. I twirl it around. The diamonds shined. It was perfect-like Roza.

I felt a cold breeze in my face and realized that me-and all that was in the room-was in a white and cold mist.

"What's happening?!" Mia shrieked.

"What day is today?" Adrian asked with something in his mind.

"Thursday." Janine answered while looking around the mist trying to figure what was going on.

"Month?" Adrian asked again, The mist was freaking us all out and Adrian was not helping us.

"August!!!" Christian almost shouted at him.

"What are you doing Adrian!!!" Lissa screamed in the distance, but Adrian was paying no attention to her.

_"August, Thursday, Sixteen.." _He whispered to himself. He began looking around the surroundings.

"Calm down. It's not a threat. It's sixteen and it's August. So calm down."

"Calm down?! Calm down?!" That was me.

"Are you out of you're mind Adrian?" Mia cried.

"Remember. It' Lissa's birthday." Adrian said matter-of-fact.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"This is Rose. She's here. And she want's to give you're birthday present." Mark said in a whisper he looked at the mist that was covering us and stepped forward, he smiled and waved at the empty air.

"I am completely lost." Lissa said somewhere in the white mist, all of us couldn't see her.

"Lissa!!" Christian cried out.

"Calm down, she's safe." Mark said, soothing Christian.

"Mark? Do you feel that?" Oksana said for the first time, we looked at her and we realized that her eyes weren't brown anymore it was white.

Mia screamed at the sight of Oksana.

"Yes. I do." Mark replied.

"What are you--" I was cut short. I felt something or rather someone lurking behind. Someone safe.

"Calm down, Rose wouldn't want to see you like that, won't she?"

We looked straight ahead and there we saw her. Evangeline. With her red eyes. Janine and me readied our stakes.

Evangeline smiled sweetly and looked at Oksana.

"Tell these people that Rose will be giving birth soon," She faced Adrian. "And, you Lord Ivashkov will tell them what you and Vicktoria know. _All of it._"

"Okay that's it!"

Janine pounced towards where Evangeline was but landed in her feet with no Evangeline.

"Stop and just listen." Adrian closed his eyes and we all obliged this time. Then in a matter of seconds we heard someone playing a piano and we weren't in that white cold mist anymore we were in somewhere safer, more free and it just looks like Heaven.

Then we saw _her. _Roza. In the sand with a piano.

She looked like an angel. Her hair was in soft curls with rare shoots of flowers in her hair, she wore a red ball gown that was strapless with a cut out neckline. The bodice is fitted and pleated to the left side. There is an additional silver embroidery diagonally snaking up the dress from the left side. The layered skirt was gathered at the hip with a large rosette and is pleated as it flows down to the right side. The underskirt is full and bells out to floor-length. The tulle overlay is scattered with rhinestones and silver floral appliques. She didn't look at us, she just played.

Lissa gasped and try to run to her but she was frozen in place-literally-and so were the others. I looked around there were more people than we expected. Vicktoria, the Queen, Alberta, Stan, my mother, Yeva, Karolina, Jesse, Ralf and almost all the people that Rose knew.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

**"Where are we going?" A little six year old Lissa asked. "To get you're birthday present." Replied a little Rose. **

_Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy... _

**A ten year old Lissa was looking at Rose who was also a ten year old playing the piano for her birthday. When little Rose was finished she looked at Lissa and smiled. Rose was pretty and angelic and most of all...pure. **

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

**"Why are you always singing me a song at my birthday?" A eleven year old Lissa asked. Little Rose tried to look pained. "Don't you want it?" **

**"Of course I do. I was just asking." **

**Rose sighed and looked at the window. "It's the only thing that I can give you. From the heart." **

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

**A sixteen year old Rose was waltzing with no one. Humming quietly. **

**"What are you doing?" Lissa asked.**

**"Day dreaming about prince charming." Rose opened her left eye. "Wanna join?" **

**Lissa giggled but joined her best friend. **

_When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone_

**Rose looked at Dimitri at the cabin and leaned her head in his chest. "I love you..always.."**

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

**Rose dancing with Dimitri in a waltz in the Royal Court ball room with Christian and Lissa. **

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

**Rose screaming when she saw Dimitri was bitten by Strigoi. **

**Shows Rose looking at the Strigoi Dimitri for the first time and faltered. **

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful..._

**Shows all Rose classmates-even Mason-dancing a waltz with their date. Rose date was Dimitri. "So you finally agreed Comrade." Rose teased.**

**"Well, I can't deny you anything."**

**Then they were dancing, the girls skirts were like a Kaleidoscope. Rose looked at Dimitri's brown eyes thankful it was not red.**

_Yea Yea Yea_

_When the waves_  
_Are flooding the shore and I can't_  
_Find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I..._  
_I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_Yea Yea Oh OH OH_

_And you appear Just like a dream_  
_To me._

**Then it shows that Lissa was running in the woods happily with Rose.**

**"Come out wherever you are." Christian said in such a funny voice.**

**"There is no way you could hide from us." Dimitri added.**

**Then we all laughed. Rose mom and dad with her. Dimitri at the side of Rose. Eddie and Mia laughing at each others jokes. Then in Rose left hand there was a diamond ring.**

**And everything came together. Every memories. Every future that Rose dreamed of. Some sad. Some happy. **

**But ending always together. Forever.**

Then we were back at the room. Lissa looked shocked and happy. The others looked unbelieving.

Then Lissa looked at the coffee table. There it was.

Rose chotki that Lissa gave her and a note.

_"Happy Birthday Lissa..." _

Lissa sighed and wiped her tears. "Thank you.."


	34. The Real Jade

**A/N:First off, thank you for giving me you're full support. I believe that I got a thousand visitors and about two hundred reviewers! So thank you!! **

**This is Rose's POV. Hope you like this chapter.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirty: The Real Jade**

I rushed towards my bed. I missed them and what I just did made me even miss them more. I didn't know how long I was in my large bed-but it seemed like days and my pregnant hormones were absolutely not help me. I stirred a little and looked at the window. It was morning and the moon was shining brightly and I knew that I need to get up. But as soon my feet touch the ground. I felt nauseous. I raced towards the bathroom and puke my guts out.

Damn, I hate this hormones.

After I was done puking, I dressed up quickly and plainly. I called Jade who was giving me some space to be at my side, I wanted someone to talk to.

"Where is Anna?" I asked trying to keep the discussion light. Jade looked at me with his nature eyes that I thought I was going to drown into them. _I have no idea. Do you want me to go find her? _He asked while standing in his four legs ready to search for Anna if I told him so. That made me curious.

"Why are even here any way?"

That question surprised him without a doubt-and Jade isn't the one who wants to be surprised. _Don't you want me here? _He asked in my head, even though he was not talking straight to straight, I could feel his pain in his voice and it hurt me to hear it.

"It's not like that." I said quickly wanting to erase all the pain in his eyes. "What I mean is, why are you here? Why did you want to become my Guardian? Why did you come into my life?"

He paced around the room for a about ten seconds and faced me, I could almost see myself in his eyes. He jumped towards my bed and settled in my lap covering his face in my stomach. I played with his soft fur still waiting for an answer. Jade seemed to hear my thoughts since he looked at me and I fell into his warm gazing eyes.

_Well, to answer you're first question to why I am here. Well for real, I don't know. I was lost in some woods when I decided to leave my pack. _

He seems to be deep in thought and so, his light green eyes turned into emerald.

_I was walking for days and then I passed out and the next thing I knew, I was here. To answer you're second question to why do I want to become you're Guardian. Anna introduced me to you and when I saw you for the first time....I was..I don't know...Protective you may say?_

I have no idea why Jade will be protective of me, but when I also saw him for the first time. I felt...safe.

_So when Anna offered me to be you're Guardian. Who was I to refuse?_

"You're a Werewolf." I teased trying to lighten up the mood. Which was a success.

_And if you're still asking why I came into you're life. I am going to give you one answer: You need all the protection that you can get. You're a person who loves the danger, and I'm the one to stop whatever danger you probably want to get in. _

I looked at his eyes trying to find something there. Anything. He seemed so distant about his life, to what his life was. The life of a Werewolf, I never know how it is to live like that.

"Is a life of a Werewolf...fun?" I asked. He shook his head and laid his head in one of my pillows. I laid too and looked at his eyes telling him it's okay not to answer.

But as being Jade whatever I want he'll do it without a word.

_At first. Yes. But when time fades away and all you're normal friends started to wither and die. Trust me, it's nothing but fun. Sure, I can live forever--_

I cut him short. I didn't expect that. "What do you mean? You're undead?" I asked. He shook his head and continued.

_Not undead. Immortal. I'm not dead. I can still feel. Good feelings, not like the Strigoi's back to the question, the power of being a Werewolf is unconditional. You have the speed, the strength and a lot more. And of course the good looks._

I laughed out loud. I wondered if he really was handsome when he can change back into his human form.

_But those powers come with great consequences. And those consequences were unbearable, well for me. Because my other fellow mates didn't feel the pain. The pain of being alone forever, always hunting Vampires. No one to turn back to when you need someone to talk to. And most of all, no one to really love._

He stopped there. I could almost feel the loneliness of his life. I wanted to erase them all away, he didn't deserve this. He never did. I bit my lip.

"Well, you must have friends there. Right? I mean that could be enough." I said trying to see the good side.

_Werewolves that are still bonded in their pack are different than me. They don't care they just follow their leader and kill Vampires sometimes even their friends. I was also one of them, until I realized that I was far from myself when I was just a normal teenage boy. _

That-again-caught my attention. "Wait, you aren't born as a Werewolf. You were like _made_?" Just like a Strigoi. I wanted to add but kept my mouth shut.

_Nope. My blood of being a Werewolf is there. Just not alive yet. My father was a Werewolf. As you know, a Werewolf who was still attached to the pack is...mad. So I don't see him every often. And my mom, well she died while giving birth to me. So I was practically alone all my life my Uncle was the only sibling I had. _

Had. Meaning he was dead. I wanted to ask a lot more questions but I didn't dare put Jade into his edge. So, I just nodded taking it all in.

It was a comfortable silence, Jade looking at me the whole entire time while me-sometimes-take a glance in his eyes.

Then an idea popped into my head. A _very good _idea. I grabbed his fur making him jump. I smiled widely at him.

"What do you say, if I turn you back into you're human form and at the same time you can still be a Werewolf like you were never an outcast?" I asked excitedly.

He seemed surprised by this idea and my outburst.

_I can't. All the Werewolves who got a little "humanity" in them and decides to leave can never be changed back into their human form. It can never be. _

I scoffed. "Don't you have faith in me?" I asked. He looked at me with a little hope in his eyes Only a little but it was enough.

I laughed out loud and grabbed his paw. I didn't tell him that I would probably get sick considering that I'm pregnant I didn't tell him that I would probably pass out after the second that he was "healed". But I didn't care. He was a part of my life now and I could do things. A lot of things. I knew now what Lissa was feeling when she wanted to heal people. I finally knew it.

_You don't need to do this Marie. I swear you don't have to._

I shook my head. "I want to. I _need _to."

Then I stared at his eyes and I offered him my power. Everything that I held. I felt the power slipping out of my system and into his. I felt the joy of giving him on what he wanted for so long. I closed my eyes harder trying to keep them like that because when I opened them I knew it will be all over and I won't be able to do it.

I gasped, I felt another feeling. A hand-a hand so soft and delicate-was touching me and I knew it was time to open my eyes.

I opened them slowly wanting to adjust to the feeling of holding someone's hand, especially Jade. Just like in the movies. So, when I opened them fully.I was so shocked that I wanted to close my eyes again.

Jade-or however he is-was looking at me dazed and full of love in his nature green eyes. I looked at him. His human _him_. He was handsome there was no doubt. His skin was perfectly toned. He only wore a jeans that hung dangerously low. His face was sharp, his lips so pink and soft, his hair was colored dark gold that perfectly matched his now green glowing eyes. His chest was muscular and at the same time thin. His left broad shoulder had a scar that I knew was from a fight somewhere.

Then Jade smiled. "Marie.."

His voice was like honey and at the same time husky. When he said my nick-name I bet I would just melt.

And that is exactly what happened.

I passed out.

* * *

My eyes were so heavy. So, so heavy. But I need to open them someone was telling me to open them and when I did, I was met by the nature eyes of Jade. He looked so peaceful, his eyes held happiness and protectiveness.

I smiled at him glad that he was happy and at peace. I got out of my bed and looked at the mirror.

My eyes widened. I looked horrible! My eyes were red and my hair was in a deep mess. I looked at Jade angry.

"I look horrible!"

He smirked and jumped out of bed. Then that's when I realized what he was wearing. He looked even more handsome-but not perfect like Dimitri-in his clothes. He was wearing some black sneakers, black skinny jeans and a black polo. He rubbed his neck.

"Well, you were asleep for hours, so I guess you shouldn't be surprised."

I took three steps back, I was still not used to him talking to him in his real voice rather than the mind talking thing. I sighed and went into my closet and grabbed my favorite red and white cotton dress and my cute white flats. I looked at Jade who was looking at the window thinking something hard.

"I'll be at the bathroom."

No answer in his side.

I went to the bathroom and took a warm and hot shower wanting to feel the water in my bones. I grabbed a towel and went into my powder room where I fix my hair and did my usual things.

As I went out in the bathroom fully refreshed. Jade was pacing around the room.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. He was still pacing and it was freaking me out.

"Jade?"

This time he looked at me-his eyes panic and I immediately went into his side gripping his shoulders forcing him to say something.

"Jade what's wrong?" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes dark and rare then he pulled me closer by the waist.

His body was warm and it's been a long time since I felt this warm. So long. His nose skimmed my face. His breath warm in my skin. He gripped my waist tighter and I pulled him into a hug.

"I can't lose you.." He told me. His voice vulnerable. I looked at him and realized that his eyes were watering.

"What do you mean?"

When he was going to reply the door burst open and Evangeline was there. Her face was plastered with fear and rage.

"Eva? What's happening?" I asked.

Jade was still holding my waist tighter now. Evangeline looked at Jade and he nodded. I looked at both of them.

"Damion has come."

I gasped. Damion. The creator of Strigoi's has come. And he wants something. Something that we will never give him.


	35. Look Who's Here

**A/N: Ten to twelve chapters left! Yehey! Get ready for the next: _Dark Shadow _the next story after this!! But first, I'll do _The Tables Are Turned_, so sorry guys. _Dark Shadow _will come in a date-just like waiting for _Spirit Bound_. I wanted to be like a real author. Letting you guys wait for the date when you can go buy it-or rather in my case, read it here, in FanFiction. **

**Rose's POV and Dimitri's. This chapter is very exciting! So don't skip on what you find boring!!! Oh, and so sorry so short.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirty One: Look Who's Here**

We all rushed to where the commotion was going. I gasped at the sight. Anna was looking at the portal where I used to contact Dimitri and Lissa when they were fighting. Anna face was plastered with shock and disgust. I looked at the portal and saw _him. _That evil, bastard Strigoi. Damion.

I flinched, he still had that power. To make people scared even if it was one of the most legendary people in the Vampire world. Even if his face was in a portal. He still scares me.

He was tall-even taller than Dimitri-and his pupils were bloody red and his fangs went even out if his mouth. He looked like a beast. A very, very evil beast.

"What are we going to do?" Eva asked Anna. I looked at Jade looking for protection in his eyes, he squeezed my waist. Telling me that no one would lay a finger on me especially Damion.

Anna sighed and looked at me, her brown eyes unreadable.

"When is you're baby due?" Anna asked me. I was a little taken back by the question but I answered her.

"A year. I believe."

Anna looked at the hills her gaze somewhere out of this world.

"That's tomorrow in the outside world." She told me.

I gasped. Tomorrow?

"How do I wake up?!" I asked frantically.

"You'll wake up on you're own."

Then we walked towards the castle again. No one speak knowing that we will have the time when we are at the castle.

And when we were finally inside Anna finally explained what was happening.

"Damion is planning something. But we still have no idea what that is. But you're child might know it."

I gripped my stomach hoping to find a bump there. But nothing-because it was in my physical body.

"You are _not _going to endanger _my child_ Anna." I said with every strength I have. Anna was a little taken back at that, but didn't say anything. Good.

I went into the music room wanting to clear my mind from any harsh memories.

So, I played. I played a lullaby that me and my baby wanted to hear.

* * *

I was trying to focus on what I was reading, but it was no use. My mind was some where afar. I sighed and closed the western book that I thought I could read and went to the clinic.

The students were at their classes which was one score for me since I don't have to face their stares. I opened the secret door towards where Rose was in and went inside.

Her scent overpowered my senses. She smelled like the Earth and Heaven combined. I looked at her sleeping form and walked towards her side. Her bump became bigger and I realized that the baby is almost coming outside her womb.

That made my heart swell with joy and at the same time it made my heart stop beating because I was afraid that we might lose our baby. Since she was not waking up, not even a move and when the time comes our baby would probably be dead.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think of that. I _couldn't _think of that. So, I looked at the Goddess before me.

I inhaled her scent that was flowing in the air. She looked like an angel that was for sure and here I was standing before her like I was supposed to.

I grabbed a chair and sat down holding Rose's warm hands in my own. I put my cheek at her bump and listened. Thanking God for my Dhampir senses because I could hear my baby's heartbeat. _Our baby. _

Then I didn't realize that I fall asleep when I heard a whimper. I shot open my eyes ready for anything.

Except this. No. This cannot be happening.

I looked at Rose's legs and found that it could be happening.


	36. The Saviour Of Rose

**A/N: ****Alot of people are complaining about what I said when **_**Dark Shadows**_** will be coming out in a due date, and I absolutely was very fond of it-no offense-I was just happy that a lot like my story. That's all. Oh, and thank you to Spectre-Desoriente for making such a PERFECT banner. If you want to see it, it's in my profile. **

**Thanks Emelia!! Yep, I know you're name it's in you're profile. LOL! Oh, but do not worry peeps I would give you a synopsis and the cover for **_**Dark Shadows**_**. **

**This is it! The moment of truth: What gender is the baby? Well you'll find it out now. **

**Rose's POV. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Savior Of Rose**

**  
**The pain was unbearable. My baby kept moving around wanting to be free. My baby couldn't breathe; I needed to let my baby out. Then in one swift motion, I was screaming. That's when I realized that my eyes were open and I was out in the real world. Everyone was speaking that it was sensitive in my ears. The light covered only half of the room and the people around it were stealing it. My baby and I wanted the sun, the light. I gasped out blood.

"My baby...baby.." I choked out. Then I felt a hand grabbed my hand.

"Rose, you need to open your eyes. Rose, can you hear me? Try to open your eyes." A voice urged me to and I realized that it was Dimitri. The love of my life. How I wanted to see his face. So, I did. I tried to open my eyes very slowly and succeeded. The first thing that I saw was his face. His face that was masked with worry and fear. I tried to smile at my love, but failed since I choked more blood. Dimitri's hand gripped me more tightly.

"Where is Dr. Pallion?!" He practically shouted. Then a doctor out of nowhere appeared in front of me.

"Please...save...my baby." I choked the words out. Then I saw water dripping out of her eyes. Tears. She quickly wiped them away.

"Were going to save your baby now. Okay? I just want you to calm down and when I say push you need to push as hard as you can. Got it?" She explained.

I nodded unable to speak as I was being dragged somewhere, somewhere where the light ruled. I coughed and coughed until there was no more left and that was when we arrived where my baby will be born.

"Were here love," Dimitri told me and I realized that he was the one that brought me here. I didn't have the energy to reply and he seems to be okay with it. Dimitri placed me in the operating bed and that's when it started.

The doctor that I hope was Dr. Pallion dressed up swiftly into some proper clothes and so did Dimitri. I didn't have to change though since I was wearing a hospital gown already. Dimitri clutched my hand and this time I looked at him, he eyes seem to spark with light and at the same time darken with fear. I clutched his hand just like what he did to me saying that I need his strength. He smiled and nodded seeming to understand what I needed.

"Okay Rose, push!" Dr. Pallion urged.

I pushed and screamed at the same time. The pain was maddening. My face was covered with blood and more kept coming, but I continued to push when Dr. Pallion said so. I gripped Dimitri hands tighter my knuckles turning white every time I pushed.

"One more push!" She told me. Urging me for the last push and that's when I put all my strength. I pushed hard and then looked at Dimitri in my blurry vision. He was looking at Dr. Pallion.

After a few seconds we didn't hear a cry...

But a whimper. A very cute whimper.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr. Pallion whispered but we definitely heard it. I raised my left hand trying to reach my baby girl. My child.

"Give her to Rose." Dimitri ordered. My left hand was still trying to reach my baby desperately trying to get my baby.

Then I saw her, I could nearly cry. She was covered in blood, but oh, was she beautiful. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at me. I then felt tears spilling out of my eyes. She has hazel eyes, that was so innocent. She smiled and I saw her white teeth with fangs it didn't scare me since I know she will be no monster like Damion. I smiled at my little angel then turned towards Dimitri who was also looking at our daughter.

"Lilliana Margareta Belikov." I choked out and I was taken by the darkness. I didn't want to. I wanted to see my little, cute angel.

Even though my cute little angel wasn't in my arms right this moment, I could probably just think that she was here. They were just dreams after all. But there was someone warning me at the back of my mind. And she was saying something I knew but choose to ignore: _Just be ready to wake up..._


	37. Lilliana Margareta Belikova

**A/N: Some reviewers were complaining about my grammar errors, and I want to say sorry and I am soon working on it. I've been very busy lately. I already have a work in a library to pay up my writing classes that I joined in, and my mom wanted me to be with her in a private meeting in New York. So, I still need to look for a gown. Sigh. **

**Okay, this is on Dimitri's POV. Hope you like it. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirty Four: Lilliana Margareta Belikova**

I looked at Roza. Her face bloody and her eyes closed. I began to panic, I didn't want her to leave me again. _Us _again. I looked at the angel lying in Rose's arms. The angel was also bloody and was looking at Rose's sleeping form and when our baby angel-Lilliana-was taken away from her mother's arms by Dr. Pallion she began to cry and was reaching into her mother once more. That broke my heart.

I met the gaze of the teary eyed doctor who was holding Lilliana and I smiled at her. After all, she give birth to our little angel. Then soon the tears from the little angel stopped and she slept still bloody like her mother but as beautiful. I sighed and looked at Rose.

"What happened to her?"

Dr. Pallion gave my angel to one of the nurses and turned and walked to Rose. She checked her pulse and heart beat and sighed. "She's back to her usual state."

_Her usual state. _Meaning she was in a coma again. I looked at the mirror and saw that my clothes were bloody red from Rose's puking. I shook my head and left the room and when I did. Almost-no, all of Rose's friends were here- and was looking at the little angel in the next room. My little angel did not cry, she just slept peacefully more like her mother. I thought the reality wouldn't catch up on me , but I was wrong. My worries hit me in a tidal wave. There were many _"what if's" _in it.

What if my little angel was Strigoi? What if I wasn't the father? What if she asked who her mother is? What was I going to tell her? What if..?

Then I ran out of the clinic and towards the cabin where everything started. When I was safely in the room, I started punching, kicking and sobbing. This time, I finally let it all out. My disgust of being a Strgoi, my shame of facing Rose's friends. Everything. And I was beginning to ask: _Why did she need to change me? Why can't she just kill me? _I knew the answer in my own silly question. But I wanted to hear it from my Roza.

I almost laughed when I thought about that. _My Roza. _It didn't seem right _now_, but it did seem right at the _past_. I was in the cabin for the whole morning just throwing things, sobbing my eyes out and soaring my fists. When I finally had the courage to walk, I wipe my tears away and try to look professional. I still look like Hell though. My eyes were red and also my nose, but other than that I was good to go. I raced towards the clinic trying to beat the bell so that I won't face the stares of the students who knew what was happening. I looked at the white lobby trying to look for Dr. Pallion when I saw Lissa, I smiled slightly at her and she returned it.

"Do you know where Dr. Pallion is?" I asked quietly. She turned her head to the left and Dr. Pallion was there.

"She's the second door in the living room, and the other is at the basement." Dr. Pallion told me. I nodded and looked at the two women and went towards to my little angel first.

"You're baby is perfect. Nice and..." Lissa stopped mid-sentence to what she was saying but continued anyway, with a smile in her face. _"Normal." _

I turned to look at Lissa with a friendly smile in my face. "Thank you." I walked three steps when I remembered something. "Oh, and Lissa," Lissa looked at me with confusion. I smiled. "Her name is Lilliana Margareta Belikova." Then I turned towards my little angel and I'm pretty sure I left Lissa with a smile on her face.

I opened the door quietly trying not wake my little angel but she seemed already awake because she looked at me with that hazel eyes of her, like mine. She giggled and smiled showing her perfect white teeth, then her little hands went to grab my big ones. She whimpered and both of her arms was in the air, that made me laugh and grab her in the waist slowly and rocked her back and forth.

She looked at me. She looked like a month year old. Her skin was pale but brought the pink flush in her cheeks, her smile was just like her mother's: beautiful and innocent. Her hazel eyes was from me and her soft curly hair were her mother's: soft and silky.

I smiled peacefully. She giggled again and I chuckled. I put my lips near her ear.

"Lilliana Margareta Belikova." I whispered. She seemed to hear it because she began clapping her hands. I grabbed her tiny fingers and put it in my lips to kiss it.

She giggled again, she seemed to be energetic. But her smile faded quickly and I began to worry. She looked at me. I gasped.

Her eyes weren't hazel anymore. They were charcoal black. My grip on her waist tightened and she whimpered. She pointed into her throat and made a gesture that she was thirsty. I went to grab a milk in a bottle when a knock was heard. Lissa came into view and Lilliana-as she is-raised her hand to Lissa and giggled. Lissa smiled at her and turned to me.

"I found this at Rose's room." Then she produced a notebook that looked old and was used. "I believe it will tell us some things."

Then I heard a snore. I looked at Lillana and saw that she was sleeping. No need for the milk anymore. I put her in the cradle and went to grab the notebook.

_This is Rose's handwriting. _I looked at Lissa who was looking at Lilliana. I went outside and into my room to read.


	38. Part One: The Effect

**A/N: Pheew! I'm here writing in an airplane because I'm going to New York for the weekend to join my mother. I finally found a gown to pair up with my gold five inch heels. So yeah, I have every right to say pheew! **

**I want to thank some of my friends who went through Hell, Heaven and even the Purgatory for finding me the perfect and elegant dress that could have been made! So, Clara, Tanya, Michelle, Gretchen and Marga thank you! I so want to gossip my dress so please, please let me have some GIRL FUN!**

**Okay, I'll describe the dress. It's actually a pretty sexy ivory gown that features a black sequins dripping down the bodice to meet a high side slit. It totally shows off my gold shoes!! EEP! Sorry, I'm a gril you know. If you girls who are reading my story right now. I kinda need you're help in my hair. I'm totally having a "girl's block". My hair is dark brown and has some soft curls at the tip of it, it fallsjust above my breasts. What do you people think will be best for my hair in that gown? **

**Please help! **

**Don't worry I'll stop here. This is Rose's POV. There still a part two and three for this one.**

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

* * *

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirty Six: Part One: The Effect**

I looked around my dark room thinking of what just happened. Lilliana Margareta Belikova. My cute, sweet little angel was born in this world.

And I wasn't even there to see her.

At the middle of my ranting I didn't even see that Jade was next to me when he said my name.

"What's wrong Marie?" He asked when he noticed my frown. I turned to look at him my eyes nearly watering.

"Lilliana." I said. He hugged me with that one word. He knew that I was carrying a baby, he knew my baby's name. He knew everything and with his hand holding my waist. I cried. I cried until the world will catch up on me. I cried until my eyes will give no more.

Then I realized that I was falling into a deep sleep. Jade brought me to the bed and I was lying there completely broken that I didn't have the chance to be with my little angel.

So I was there lying in a bed with tears with Jade beside me. I didn't dream, it was like I was sleeping but I can still feel everything around me. Weird, I know. Jade caught my attention when he started to grip my waist tighter. I knew something was wrong. I faced him and went out of my "sleep with feeling" thing. I looked at him and realized that he was sweating. My brows furrowed at the sight of him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. He turned to look at me and realized that he was also shaking. His eyes went closed and I was dead worried to what was happening to him. I kneeled next to him and began shaking him furiously.

"Jade? Jade! What's wrong?" I asked frantically. He didn't answer. So, I was there for minutes or probably hours. I kept shaking him and calling out his name but it was no use. And it hurt my hurt to see him like that: vulnerable and weak. No one went to the rescue. Eva was with Anna visiting the Legendaries to guide them with Damion. So, I was left here. Alone. Shaking Jade furiously. Then after a lifetime he stopped shaking and he opened his eyes.

I nearly sobbed. I hugged him tightly and he returned it with such force. He pulled back from the hug because he realized that I was dreading for answers.

"They're planning a war Rose. Damion's army and almost all the pack in the world is joining him. They want war Rose." That caught my attention and I was back of being the deadly Rose Hathaway.

"Wait, isn't Damion's army are also _Vampires_?" I asked almost furiously. He jumped out of bed and so did I. I grabbed a shirt and he buttoned his polo.

"Exactly. I believe that Damion is using his power," He looked down and sighed. "I don't know why they want a war, but I believe Damion will do anything to get what he wants." He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me.

"Promise me one thing Rosemarie Hathaway." He whispered, I looked at his eyes and nodded. "Promise me that you will never falter. Never. Got that?"

I nodded. He didn't seem finished because he was licking his lips.

"You have no idea what Damion wants. And so do I. But all I know is. We _can't _loose." As he said those words, it seems like he was hiding something from me. But I choose to ignore it not wanting to burden him. I just nodded and followed him out of the door. We passed three hallways when we turned to the left and to the right towards the library. I looked at Jade confused.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He walked towards the second shelf and grabbed a pile of old dusty books.

"To find more about Damion and his army."

So, we looked through piles of books trying to find something that will help us, but after looking for about ten books and still having no answer that I don't know, I was starting to loose hope. But when I snatched a old rusty worn book my hopes went sky high. I turned to look at Jade who was putting back the books that we read.

"Jade, I think I found it."

He's head snapped to look at me and dashed towards my side. He read the article in the middle of the book aloud.

"Taken from the Diary of the Legendaries. The Rinaldi's." He stopped there and looked at me, I nodded unable to speak. He continued.

"The monster looked scary in my vision, his bloody red eyes searching for my soul, so that he could crumple it and throw it in the fires of Hell. We tried to lock him up in the gates of his soul. But he is Damion and therefore he went free."

We stared at each other for long minutes. Then we both read the next page.

_Damion and his army_

_Damion was born when the mysteries were, the world was covered with sins and blackness was the master. Damion was abused when he was still little and therefore the blackness covered his senses. He saw the Devil and it's power and he envied it with such power that it was believed that he was the one that caused The Great Fire Of London so that he could have the power that he envied for. _

_Then, a day when he was twenty years old he did not need anymore to serve the Devil for he found it without the Devil's help. For he was the Devil's son. _

_He was born with darkness, and that darkness was freed when the monster cannot control anymore for being a prisoner. The Law Of The Seven heard about this so for the first time. They showed themselves. The ones who were dead, became alive. Those who were hiding, showed themselves. Those who were at peace in their land, broke their gates to fight the Devil's son. _

_It was a mess, until the leader of The Law Of The Seven-or The Legendaries-, thought of something. He told his partners if they were ready to die and die again and they answered yes without hesitation. _

_So, they went to battle, but they didn't stand a chance in his powerful army. Because he created his army just like him but no one was worse than Damion. He created monsters in every kind, ones almost powerful like him while other's were servants. The powerful ones were called Vrykolakas while the servants were called Strigoi. Then, in the midst of the darkness Vladimr-the leader-found his opening-his heart. Vladimir put his soul and power so that Damion could be a prisoner in his personal kingdom-Hell. _

_Which Validity perfectly. His army went to join him because they will turned into ashes if they didn't. The world changed after that, it turned into a peaceful and living world, but to the survivors of the darkness could never forget the Devil's son. _

_Damion..._

Everything was silent for awhile. Jade and I didn't dare to breathe we were to shock. The Devil's son. Damion has break free. We stayed like that for a bit, but when the door burst open Jade was no longer shock or anything he faced the person who burst through the doors his body rigid and tense his eyes dark and cold.

"It's me." Jade's body softened but his eyes still dark. Evangeline walked towards me and read the book in a fast speed.

"So, you finally knew." She sighed. I looked at my sister and breath some air.

"Will you finally tell me the truth?" I asked. I was feeling left out. I realized that I didn't know everything for there was alot. She took a seat then motioned for me too. I obeyed. She looked a her fingers playing with it.

"Damion is closer than we thought. He's coming for us in full force with more soldiers, and he seems to be powerful more than ever. I hate to tell you this but we need to train Lilliana it's for her own good. Damion might be after her. She's no normal person Rose. She's can be a full Strigoi when she wants to be. We need to train her." She looked at me stopping for a breath. I took my chance.

"Why does he wants my daughter?"

"Because she's powerful. She was made with two Dhampirs and only became existent when Dimitri bit you." I gazed at her red eyes looking for some answers. She was hiding some thing from me, and I wanted to figure it out. She seems to notice it.

"The Queen declared Power Revolution, you know that they'll be in more danger when no one is at rule."

I put my head in my hands. _Why do they have to be so ignorant? _

"How can I see Lilliana?"

"You can see her in her dreams."

I chanted my quote: _Impossible is not in my world. Impossible is not in my world. Impossible is not in my world. _

Then-again-the door burst open and Anna walked in.

"The Legendaries is arriving."


	39. PLEASE READ, SOMEONE'S BEGGING

********

PLEASE READ. SOMEONE'S BEGGING HERE!

I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated in WEEKS, but my life was catching up on me. I need to pass my three projects next week, do homework for Tuesday, study for a Quiz in Monday, and I seriously have a major WRITER'S BLOCK.

But I got free in Friday and I decided to make a website. Yeah, I know what you're thinking: "What the hell, then why didn't you write?" My simple answer: "WRITER'S BLOCK."

The website contains LITTLE SNEAK PEEKS-if you're eyes are sharp and you have the sense of "agility" then you'll see it. So please go there, the link to the website is down after this letter/note.

The website contains as I said sneek peeks but there's more. You'll see pictures of the characters (dream characters, keep them in mind) and of course you'll see Jade in _Drop of Blood _(though I'm nopt quite sure that's what I imagined him) and Daniel of _The Tables Are Turned _andof course there's also Eva and Anna.

Please become a member and make sure to visit the news sometimes. Because I will PROBABLY post my stories and what in the world is happening to my life.

You can go to the forums page and ask me questions that's bugging you to death, give me ideas, or just learn more about me.

I also have the links page, if you want to know what stories I'm interested in, then GO THERE.

And last, there's a polyvore page. If you read my profile, then you'll know that I like to dress up, and probably I'll make clothes that will be in one of my stories.

So, please, please, please VISIT IT and if you want you can give me ideas so that I won't have a writer's block anymore. OR if you want to make the next chapter for _Drop Of Blood _for me then why not? Just contact me.

Here's the link just remove the parenthesis: http://storiesinlove(.)webs(.)com/


	40. Part Two: The Effect

**A/N: ****I am still saying sorry for my super late update. But don't worry I'm here now so let's get on with the story.**

**And if you want to ask me a question, go to my website (it's in my profile links page), be a member, go to the forum, and pour you're heart out! But if you want a fast reply, then go to my Formspring (Blossoming-Stars), I will try to answer them, so please, please go to my links page in my profile and go to my website, or ask a question in Formspring. **

**~Blossoming-Star-At Heaven**

**

* * *

**

_**Drop Of Blood**_

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Part Two: The Effect**

We were all out of our seats, we dashed out of the library and towards the foyer. My mind was a bit distracted of what Anna told me. _You could see her in her dreams..._

I shook my head trying to at least clear my mind for just a few moments.

Someone nudged me and I quickly looked at who that was. Jade was looking at me and the foyer his hands sweating. I smiled to reassure him. Then to fast for any normal Vampires to see, the foyer opened and it revealed The Law Of The Seven that was also named The Legendaries.

It was very, very rare to see The Legendaries out in the open, they mostly stay at their own kingdom: The Claude. The Claude is in the middle of Heaven and the Purgatory. It is where dead Dhampirs, Moroi and even Strigoi-dead Strigoi-lived. The Heaven was not allowed for them since they came from another species.

Vladimir was at the middle his snow white hair a mess in the wind, he looked ancient and there was almost no trace of deadly in him. But I knew better. He holds spirit, one of the most deadliest powers that a Moroi can have. In his right was Anthony and Celia-the fire users and also the parents of Christian, Christian Ozera. Anthony was tall. almost like Jade and Dimitri, his eyes were dark like sapphires, and his hair was brown. He was guarded and ready to pounce. While his wife-Celia was calm but her face deadly. She was as tall as Anna. Her hair black as darkness and her eyes blue as a glacier.

At the left side of Vladimir was Mia's parents-Troy and Celeste. They were calm and collected. Troy was holding Celeste's waist calming her. He has blonde hair and blue green eyes and he looked older than Anthony and Celia. Celeste was beautiful and as angelic as ever. Her strawberry blonde hair was in braids forming a hairband out of her hair and her eyes that were glowing green was now full of worry.

"We heard."

I turned my attention to Adam-the one who talked. He was an Earth user and has the Dashkov blood, but trust me he is not any where near Victor. He looks old like Troy and his jet black hair was tied in the back neatly and his black eyes made him scary and almost invulnerable-but being me, well I knew better. Crystal -another Earth user-grabbed his shoulder and pressed slightly signaling Adam to calm down-he has a tendency to make things overdramatic. Crystal was the total opposite of Adam. Her hair was brown and her eyes hazel.

Adam:dark. Crystal: light. They looked like a teenager couple.

Then comes Cesar and Aven-the air users, and possibly the parents of Jill. That made me sigh. Jill. How was she now?

Cesar looks like an twenty year old boy. He was an English man. His hair was bronze and completely straight, but what the most disturbing was his eyes. He has no pupils-just...eyes. Like a blind man.

Aven could pass Crystal's twin. Since she has snow white hair, and her eyes almost looked like Cesar but this time she has no membrane. Just her pupils.

I heard someone sigh and realized that they were waiting for us to answer.

"We didn't expect you to take action. We can do the job." Anna replied. Adam scoffed and Eva gave him a look.

"Damion is powerful, no one will be able to kill him." Vladimir said his voice filled with authority. Jade took a step forward and bowed towards the ancient royals. They all looked surprised to find him-well, human.

"Is that you Jade? I thought you were cursed to stay in you're Werewolf form for the rest of you're existence." Crystal said surprised.

Jade gave a chuckle and looked at me. I flushed. The Legendaries seem to know now what happened for they all gasped. Some in disbelief and some in wonder.

"That is impossible, only the most powerful Shadow Kiss can do that." Vladimir said his voice filled with such wonder.

"She is powerful Vlad." Anna replied, eyeing me with pride.

"We aren't here for that," Adam snapped. "Damion is here. Outside of this borders, that you-Rose have built."

"Damion is still not striking Adam," Anna snapped back. "and we have good news. Rose's baby is a cute little girl-Lilliana." Anna smiled.

I flushed again. Someone gasped. I turned to look who that person was to discover it was Celeste.

"What a beautiful name," she commented. Then turned her head to look at Anna. "Is Lilliana the one?"

"Positive." Anna replied.

My brows furrowed. I was missing something here. Something important, but I couldn't quite place it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Celeste turned to me, her eyes full of pity.

And then, I knew...

"NO!"

Everyone flinched, no one dared to speak afraid if they say something wrong, I might just snap. No, she can't be. My daughter, my innocent baby daughter. She can't be in the prophecy. No..

"How?" I asked after a few minutes of deadly silence.

"She is a hybrid. She shows the powers of her father and the power of you too. She is powerful and special. I can feel it." Vladimir replied.

I grabbed a chair trying not to hyperventilate. The whole world was spinning around me.

Lilliana cannot be the one in the prophecy. But then in the back of my mind, I heard Eva say:

_A powerful child with powerful abilities. The other side good, the other side bad. The good side can heal while the other can destroy. Once the dark forces arrives, the two sides must combine and the gates to everything will open, and the child will not fight but give the inspiration to fight. _

_For this child is the Sun and Moon, everyone will bow to her, even the most darkest creatures. For the child is the one, and that one is all. _

No. I shook my head. No. She was so innocent. She can't be the Sun and Moon. It was impossible, but again, deep down. I know that they were right.

"No."


	41. Chapter 41

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in what? Like months?**

**I was just so busy of my new AND original story in FictionPress. **

**I'll really try to update my stories. **

**But if you're craving for my stories again (Promise you'll like the characters!) then go to FictionPress!**

**Just a note though: my name there is different it's Rain Copper, my dad wanted to keep our 'secret life' or something like that. I'll really try to update my stories. I swear I'll try. **

**But like I said, if you're aching my presence again then just go here AND MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW: **

**http:/ ****www. fictionpress /s/ 2842295/1/ Dangerous_Power**

**Just without the spaces! **

**I hope you'll continue to support me.**

**And if the link won't open. You can always search the name Rain Copper FictionPress in Google!**


End file.
